The Girl Next Door
by BrucasIsTrueLove
Summary: Brooke Davis is the new girl in town and moves into the house next to Tree Hill's basketball star Lucas Scott, after their first meeting the two hate each other but when they find some common ground can the two actually have a relationship? Brucas mainly.
1. Strange New Town?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: This is my new story, I hope you guys enjoy this story! Also somethings to remember is that Karen and Keith are together and engaged, Dan and Deb are going through a divorce, this take place a season 1, Lucas is an ass, Peyton and Jake are Jenny biological parents there is no Nikki, Haley and Nathan are married and if I forgot anything I'll mention it soon! Once again enjoy the story and please review!)**

Chapter One: Strange New Town?

Brooke Davis walked into the kitchen of the new house that her parents had just bought, she didn't see the point in moving since they were never home. Their recent location was Tree Hill, a small town located in North Carolina, but they would buy any house anywhere as long as it kept their teenage daughter far away from them. The brunette looked through the refrigerator and looked for what she need to make a sandwich.

Bread? _Check._ Turkey? _Check._ Lettuce? _Check._ Cheese? _Check._

"Brooke?!" She heard her name being called from upstairs, she ignored the call and continued making her sandwich knowing that the person would sooner or later have to come downstairs. As the red head made her way into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge she grabbed a seat on the kitchen counter next to where Brooke was making her sandwich.

"What do you want Rach?" Brooke asked her god sister who was also her best friend, they were inseparable since they were babies. When Rachel's parents died after a horrible car crash when she was five, she was left to live with her only living relatives which were the Davis's. They weren't related by blood but they were her godparents and they vowed to take care of her no matter what, that was the only promised they ever seemed to keep.

"Nothing, just wanted to bother your skanky ass," Rachel shrugged opening up her bottle of water and gulping it down. "How long do you think they'll keep us in this house before they move us again? I'm kind of looking to raise some hell in this small town and the guy next door seem really hot but I think I'll save him for you. He was checking you out! I think his name is Locus."

"It's Lucas." Brooke laughed at Rachel as she joined in. "You can have him, he's an ass and I'm not really interested in any relationship. I guess we're going to be causing havoc another year around, hopefully this time you won't get us expelled." Brooke said referring to their sophomore year in L.A.

"Who knew that you couldn't steal a school bus and have a kick ass party on it?" Rachel said defensively. "Weren't you the one who bought the boy with the keg?"

"So it still wasn't my idea!" Brooke finished making her sandwich biting off a piece. "Want some?" She offered Rachel who took a bite and continued letting Brooke finish the rest of it. "But maybe we should be more careful this time around and actually befriend people instead of fighting, drinking and partying plus tomorrow the first day of school as juniors maybe we should try?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Kind of," Brooke laughed. "But still we should make some friends who aren't guys."

"Hey as long as you got me and I got you we don't need anyone else," Rachel wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulder and began singing. "They say we're young and we don't know, we won't find out until we grow!"

"Oh my gosh don't start that again!" Brooke covered her ears as Rachel began singing 'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher. "I swear if you keep singing I'll stab your crazy ass!"

"Come on Brookie monster!" Rachel laughed as she chased Brooke throughout the house still singing.

* * *

_The next morning_...

Lucas watched as the brunette and the red head entered the car driving off to school, they just moved in a week ago and he already didn't like the brunette all that much. It had to do with their first encounter, which also happened to be the brunette first day there.

_Brooke walked into the Karen's Cafe trying to get a cup of coffee, she heard this place had the best coffee so she decide that she probably try it out. It wasn't exactly a Starbucks but it definitely had potential, she walked up to the woman behind the Cafe which she noticed was also her next door neighbor. She didn't know much about her but she sure seemed nice when she met her earlier that morning, she bought over some brownies as a welcome present."Hi there!" Brooke waved at the woman. _

_"Hey," the brunette woman smiled at the young girl in front of her. "You're Brooke right?""Yeah and you must obviously be Karen," Brooke referred to the sign on the front door that read Karen's Cafe. "I heard this place wad good and I didn't know you ran it. Thanks for the brownies this morning me and my friend really enjoyed them."_

_"Anytime, if you ever need me I'm right next door," Karen flashed Brooke another smile. "So what can I get you?"_

_"A cup of coffee to go please?"_

_"Coming right up." Karen walked into the back room leaving Brooke by herself to look around the store, as she looked around she never seen a Cafe quite like this one and she could see herself and Rachel hanging their most of the time. Karen came out of the back room and handed Brooke the coffee as Brooke handed her some money and smiled. "Enjoy, I'll see you soon."_

_"Thanks Karen." Brooke smiled walking out the store, she parked a block away from the Cafe and began sipping on her coffee as she walked towards her car. She was suddenly bombarded to the ground as a blond haired, blue eyes boy bumped into her causing her to spill her coffee on her expensive top. The coffee was hot but she didn't really feel it because she was already fuming mad._

_"Watch where you're going!" the blond boy yelled at her as she picked herself up._

_"Excuse me?" Brooke was about to go into bitch mode as Rachel liked to call it, she flipped her hair back tossing it out her face. "You pushed me to the ground and tell me to watch where I'm going? Listen asshole--""Whoa, whoa, whoa," the blond boy cut her off. "Are you talking back? Did I say that you could speak?"_

_"What?" Brooke jaw dropped, never in her life has she met someone this ignorant. "Are you drunk? Do I look like your little bitch?" She looked him up and down, he may had been a jerk but at least he was a hot jerk._

_"I could make you my bitch if you wanted," he grinned slightly. "I'm Lucas Scott, remember my name the next time you decide to put yourself in my way."_

_"Whatever asshole," Brooke began walking away, she grinned before turning all the way around. She walked back to Lucas and tiptoed so she could reach up to his ear and began to whisper. "Brooke Davis is no one bitch, and before you'll know it I'll have everyone saying that Lucas Scott is my bitch." She got back down on her feet and turned still grinning as Lucas stared at her curiously, she got in her car and drove off_.

Lucas grabbed his book bag before heading off to school, of course he had to say goodbye to his mother and his uncle Keith first. He headed to school in his car that they bought him for his sixteenth birthday, he was hoping to see his half brother, Nathan, and his best friend, Haley at school. Nathan and Haley got married as soon as Nathan emancipated himself from his parents Deb and Dan because he couldn't take the fighting and constantly having to choose sides. They were Tree Hill's cutest couple beside Peyton and Jake who had a baby together named Jenny, although they had a baby they weren't married but they did live together.

Lucas pulled up into the parking lot of his school, he made sure to get a spot close to the school so he wouldn't have to much walking. He saw his brother and his sister-in-law sitting side by side on campus at a round picnic table, he set his book bag down by his side and took a seat next to them.

"Hey what's up you two?" Lucas asked as he pounded fist with Nathan and hugged Haley.

"Nothing much," Haley shrugged. "Nathan was trying to calm me down because a couple of sophomore girls were trying to flirt with him even though I'm his _wife_." Lucas and Nathan were the star basketball players of the school, which meant a whole lot of girls would often try and flirt with them. Nathan would never flirt back but Lucas on the other hand took full advantage of it, Lucas was a heart breaker, although every girl in school knew that they kept coming back for more.

"Look Hales, there's always going to be other girls who want to get with me but I don't want them," Nathan reassured her. "I thought I made it pretty clear that I wanted to be with you when I married you on the beach in front of our parents."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Dan didn't come but I am glad your mom put aside her anger to at least show up," Haley said as she placed her head firmly on his shoulder. "So Lucas you're excited about a whole new year at school?"

"Sort of," Lucas shrugged, he wasn't to fond of school but he really liked basketball and figured that was the only way he could play. Sometimes he wonder if it wasn't for basketball he would've probably dropped out. "It's a new season and I'm looking forward to taking home that championship trophy, I'm also interested in checking out the new girls in school."

"When are you going to settle down and get a real girlfriend?" Haley snapped at him, she loved him but he broke too many hearts when he slept with girls and often didn't call them back or ignore them the next day in school. "You know one day this is going to come back and bite you in the ass!"

"Hopefully not soon because that girl right there is looking hot," Lucas grinned checking out the a brunette girl who just passed him by, he only saw her back but if her front looked as good as her back he was definitely going to ask her out. When the girl turned around seeing her red haired friend yelling out her name his grinned turned into a frown. "I'm not asking her out!"

"Why not?" Nathan asked confused, the girl was obviously hot but he couldn't say that in front of Haley.

"Because she's a bitch, she bumped into me and poured her coffee on herself and expected me to apologize," Lucas shook his head. "Well she had another thing coming."

"Are you sure that you didn't bump into her?" Haley asked rolling her eyes.

"Well either way I wasn't apologizing." Lucas was a sweet guy to his friends but to people he didn't know he could come off as a really insensitive jackass.

"Hey brunette!" Nathan yelled out causing Lucas to flinch, he saw the girl face and she looked puzzle as she approached the table. She was looking pretty good that day, she had her out straight coming straight down her shoulder and a bang covering her forehead. She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a short sleeve shirt with design that they hadn't seen in stores before, it read 'Clothes Over Bros'.

"Hey do I know you?" The brunette asked curiously as she looked at Nathan and Haley not even noticing Lucas right was there.

"No you don't but I'm Nathan Scott and this my wife Haley," Nathan introduced themselves to her. "And you are?"

"Brooke Davis," Brooke smiled at them. "This is so weird the other day this jerk bumped into me and his last name was Scott too, you wouldn't happen to be related would you?"

"Jerk sitting right here!" Lucas waved his hand giving off a sinister smile.

"Oh boy," Brooke sighed rolling her eyes. "Nathan, Haley it was nice meeting you. Jerk, it wasn't nice seeing you and I hope to never have to see you as long as I live." Brooke began to walk off and her last comment cause Nathan and Haley to begin bursting out laughing, someone was finally giving Lucas a run for his money, figuratively speaking.

Lucas chased after her as she began to walk inside the school, he grabbed her arm causing her to spin around. "What the hell is you're problem you don't even know me!" Lucas shouted at her as he began to cause a scene. Brooke was slightly shorter than him causing her to look up at him, she pulled back her arm and pushed Lucas away from her.

"I'm Brooke Davis and like I told you before I'm not going to back down from you because I'm not scared of you," Brooke crossed her arms. "Listen Scott, maybe you would be less of a jerk if you got laid so why don't you find yourself a screw. Or better yet go fuck yourself?" Brooke shrugged slightly as she said this she got a little laughter out of the crowd, she saw Rachel standing a few inches away from her smiling.

Lucas looked down at her still fuming mad that he was letting her get to him, "Why fuck myself when I can have you?"

"You wish," Brooke laughed. "Look Lucas this was really fun and maybe we should try doing this again sometime, but I got to go, I have cheer leading tryout to go to and I'm sure it's more fun than arguing with you." Brooke walked over to Rachel who was still smiling as they walked off to the gym.

Nathan walked up to Lucas slapping him on the back, "Brooke Davis, one and Lucas Scott, zero."

* * *

Brooke just finished her routine for tryouts after Rachel finished hers, they both changed and headed out the gym smiling, they thought they both did pretty good and would make the squad in no time. They saw a curly blond girl chasing after them and decided to stop and turned around and see what she wanted.

"Brooke and Rachel right?" the curly blond asked them while trying to catch her breath. "Well Melissa the captain of the squad and as you know she will be resigning since she leaving after today and she decide to give me the role as head cheerleader but I can't really do it since I have other priorities but Brooke you did an awesome job so how would you like to be head cheerleader?"

"Wait me?" Brooke questioned the blond. "Why not one of the other of the other girls they been here longer?"

"Are you kidding me? The other girls would drive this squad to the ground," the blond shook her head. "But you seem very dedicated to this and you have been head cheerleader at every other school you've been to even when you were a freshman."

"Wait how did you know that?" Brooke looked at the girl kind of freaked out.

"Well I've always seen you at the competitions, both of you," the blond explained. "By the way my name is Peyton Sawyer, so do you accept the offer because I could ask someone else?"

"Sure I'll do it!" Brooke shrugged looking at Rachel who was just surprised as she was. "Well when do I get started?"

"Well our first official practice is tomorrow so I guess then," Peyton thought. "As long as you don't mind sharing the gym with the basketball team their should be no problems."

"Well as long as Lucas Scott—"

"You know Lucas?" Peyton immediately said. "Well who doesn't know Lucas, and he's on the team if that what you were wondering."

"Damn it," Brooke cursed. "I can't stand him."

"Neither can I," Peyton shrugged. "I only hang around him when he's with Nathan and Haley who are like my best friends"

"Hey maybe we can all hang out together sometime?" Rachel suggested shocking Brooke.

"Sure, I'll see you two later." Peyton nodded her head walking away.

"I thought you didn't want to make friends," Brooke nudge Rachel in the stomach. "I hope this isn't apart of some master plan to destroyed their lives."

"Damn it, I can never have any fun!" Rachel pouted like a five year old causing Brooke to laugh as she cuffed arms with Rachel. "But what about you and Lucas how much you want to bet that you two be having sex by the end of this semester?"

"Eww, gross," Brooke couldn't stand Lucas and the bare thought of having sex with him freaked her out. "I doubt that will happen but game on bitch!"

"This about to get a whole lot interesting."

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please leave some reviews, I hope I didn't do a bad job. Tell me if I should continue.)**


	2. Tension?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters!**

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoyed them so I decide to continue and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I'll try not to be one of those writers who only post like once a month but sometimes it might take a while because school takes up a lot of my time on somedays and other days they don't but that's only when I have finals. Anyways enjoy the story!)**

Chapter Two: Tension?

"Hi everyone," Brooke waved at the squad nervously, she looked at her best friend Rachel for some support. "Well I'm Brooke Davis and I'll be your new cheer leading captain, I know some of you may be kind of pissed that I just came to the school and I'm already captain but I promise that I'll be one of the best captains you'll ever have if you let me." Brooke finished rambling as the whole squad burst into laughter causing Brooke to frown. "What's so funny?"

"I'm Bevin Mirskey," one of the cheerleaders stood up introducing themselves. "We could care less if you were new or not, you totally rock at cheer leading and plus none of us wants the responsibility of being head captain do you know how much work that is?"

"What Bevin means is," Peyton said cutting off Bevin. "You don't need to apologize we all support you being captain one hundred percent and to show you how cool we are with it one of the basketball players name Tim is having a party tonight we want you and Rachel to come."

"Cool," Rachel spoke up, she was sitting next to Bevin, they quickly clicked together within moments of meeting each other. "There's going to be alcohol there right?"

"Oh of course!" Peyton laughed.

"Sure so we will meet you tonight I guess," Brooke shrugged as she turned back to the squad. "Okay girls lets stretch before we get into anything serious like back flip and somersaults."

Lucas was playing basketball on the court with the rest of his team, he couldn't help but notice the brunette with her squad who were now stretching. He already heard the news that she was captain and he wasn't to happy with that, this was definitely going to be a problem. Nathan currently had the ball and he was being blocked by two other players, Lucas looked behind him and saw Brooke standing a couple of inches away from him, he grinned as he thought of a plan.

"Nate ball!" Lucas held out his hands as if he was about to catch it, Nathan threw him the ball, he moved out the way purposely causing the ball to hit Brooke forcefully on her back. Lucas began laughing as he noticed the squad running towards Brooke who looked as if she was in excruciating pain, some of the other guys on the team were laughing excluding Nathan and Jake.

Brooke turned her attention to Lucas after reassuring the girls she was okay, "You did that on purpose!" She said as she walked up to Lucas rolling her hand into a fist.

"What are you going to do hit me?" Lucas laughed as the petite brunette stood in front of him fuming mad.

"Exactly," Brooke was about to lunge at him when she heard the whistle being blown by Coach Whitey. "This is so unfair he threw the ball at me."

"I'm aware of that Ms. Davis," Whitey approached the two teens. "That's exactly why he'll be sitting on the bench for the rest of practice." Whitey pointed at the bench giving Lucas a hard sturdy look.

"Coach this is unfair I can't help it if she have bad reflexives!" Lucas scowled at Brooke who was currently smiling at the fact that he had just gotten in trouble. Whitey was still pointing towards the bench, Lucas looked back at Brooke before taking his place on the bench. He muttered something that sounded like 'Bitch' under his breath.

After practice Lucas changed and headed out the boys locker room bumping into the brunette girl who was the last person he wanted to see. Brooke rolled her eyes as she got off the floor, this had been the second time he had knocked her to the ground without apologizing for it and he was beginning to piss her off. She began to open her mouth but was cut off by Lucas as he began to say something, "Are you stalking me or something, I know you to fuck me but you don't have to chase me like a pathetic little dog."

"First off no one wants to fuck you," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Second off aren't you getting tired of acting like a jerk?"

"Aren't you tired of acting like a bitch?" Lucas said coldly.

"I don't have time for this right now," Brooke shook her head. "I've got to go."

"Going to have to stop running sometime Davis."

"You know what?" Brooke said as she turned around and began walking backwards raising an eyebrow. "I think it's you who wants screw me and I can't blame you, I'll see you later Scott." Brooke grinned as she turned back around, Lucas watched the girl smiling. When he realize what he was doing he quickly wiped the smile off his face and went back to his usual brooding look.

* * *

Brooke was lying on her bed as she watched Rachel rummaging through their closets, she was looking for a shirt to match the new mini skirt she had just bought. She wanted to wear one of Brooke's designs for her brand of clothing called 'Clothes over Bros'. Brooke and Rachel made a pact that after they graduated from high school they would move to New York and start up a company and they could be co-partners. Rachel finally found the perfect shirt, she walked out of the closet and sat on her bed.

"Excited about the party tonight?" She asked Brooke who was currently reading a magazine.

"I've been to hundreds of parties," Brooke shrugged. "I doubt that this one will be any different."

"Unless you go after Lucas," Rachel joked as Brooke rolled her eyes. "Come on Brooke, you two totally have the sexual tension coursing through your veins and you'll probably be the hottest couple here. I know you like him Brookie, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't like him and there is no sexual tension," Brooke snapped at Rachel. "I don't like Lucas and he doesn't like me, I think that the way things should stay beside he's an ass."

"An hot ass!" Rachel said as if she were correcting Brooke.

"Either way he doesn't stand a chance," Brooke shook her head, the thought of her and Lucas made her really feel weird. "Besides I don't date people, I rather just get the benefits."

"So why don't you get it from Lucas?"

"You really want to win this bet don't you?" Brooke raised her eyebrow at the red head sitting across her.

"There's that," Rachel shrugged as she slightly tilted her head. "And the that fact that I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Brooke said with uncertainty.

"Whatever whore," Rachel put on the shirt and got up from the bed and pulled Brooke up from her own bed. "We're going to have fun tonight and we're going to get so wasted that we won't even be able to remember our own names."

"Promise?" Brooke pouted sticking out her pinky.

"Promise!" Rachel laughed locking pinkies with Brooke.

* * *

Lucas was already at the party hanging around a bunch of his friends including Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake. Tim approached them with drinks, they knew it was alcohol because that was mainly all Tin served at his parties but they didn't mind getting a little wasted that night except for Peyton and Jake who had a baby to go back to. Haley and Peyton began looking at the door as they saw their two newest friends walk into the party, they were looking at hot as ever. Lucas who was drinking turned his head to where Peyton and Haley were looking and almost chocked as he saw the brunette enter the party.

"Are you okay?" Haley looked at him confused.

"Yeah," Lucas was still staring at her, _'man was she was hot, wait she's a bitch and you hate her she can't be hot' _Lucas thought to himself. "I'm just fine."

Brooke and Rachel began walking towards the group as they heard a couple of boys whistle at them, Rachel laughed enjoying the attention as Brooke rolled her eyes, this happened at almost every party they been to. Boys would usually grind against them when they weren't paying attention, it was cute at times but other time it could get really annoying. Brooke saw Lucas standing next to Nathan and rolled her eyes, she was going to try and ignore him that night, all she wanted to do was get wasted even though that wasn't a good idea. When Brooke got drunk she got really mean and vicious, she was also really flirtatious and horny.

"Hey everyone," Brooke waved while trying to keep her eyes off of Lucas, _'he was sure looking good tonight, wait no he's a jerk, but he's a hot jerk' _she shook the thoughts out of her head as she continuing greeting everyone. "Peyton, Hales you two are looking good tonight."

"Thanks, so are you and Rach," Peyton smiled, she looked at her boyfriend and remembered that she hadn't introduced them to Brooke and Rachel. "Oh yeah, Jake this is Brooke and Rachel! Brooke and Rachel, Jake."

"Hey, nice to meet you two!" Jake said shaking their hands.

"Same to you," Rachel smiled at him. "So where's the alcohol?"

"Figured that you were a drinker," Lucas smirked as he received a glare from Brooke, Rachel and Peyton. "What?"

"I'm not Brooke," Rachel snapped as Brooke nudge her in her side. "What I was just informing him that I'm not up for the arguing games, I like to talk with my fist." She said slapping Lucas lightly on the chest as she walked away. Brooke laughed as Rachel walked away, she grabbed the drink that was in Lucas hand and began sipping on it as she walked away.

"You are so getting own by these two girls lately!" Tim laughed as Nathan and Jake joined him.

Lucas glared at Nathan and Tim, "Don't look at us like that bro, he's right, someone finally putting you in your place." Nathan walked away as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist whispering something into her ear. Peyton and Jake walked away also, Jake knew Peyton didn't like Lucas all that much so he didn't want it to get too awkward. Lucas saw a blond sophomore pass by and began talking to her, he wasn't really looking for anything interesting just a good fuck.

"So what's your name?"

"Sarah Richards and your Lucas Scott right?" she asked sipping on her drink.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled, he knew that he would be sleeping with her tonight. Lucas saw Brooke watching him from across the room and smirked, he had to do something to get her angry. He knew exactly what to do, he grabbed Sarah and planted a kiss right on her lips, it was intense but nothing romantic. He pulled away leaving Sarah stunned but smiling, he looked back at Brooke who was no longer standing where she once was. "So how did you like that?"

"You're a great kisser." Sarah said almost dreamily.

Lucas smiled, his attention was now focused back on Brooke who was on the dance floor grinding against some boy, he noticed she was looking at him with what seemed to be a grin on her face. She was doing this on purpose and he knew it, but he wasn't going to let this get to him, he tried to concentrate on his conversation with Sarah but a certain brunette was making it hard for him. She was now whispering into the boys ears as he began to laugh she smiled pulling back, the next thing really caught Lucas attention, she pulled the boy into a hot alluring kiss that could make almost anyone go weak in the knees.

"She just likes pushing my button doesn't she!" Lucas grumbled.

"What?" Sarah asked confused, she didn't understand what he was going on about.

"Excuse me!" Lucas said as he walked away from Sarah and onto the dance floor, he pulled Brooke by her arm and began to force her to follow him. He pulled her up the stairs into Tim's room and he could feel her clawing into his arm, he didn't really feel it because he was pissed off and his adrenaline was now racing.

"Get off of me!" Brooke slurred as she punched him in the chest causing Lucas to let go of her and place his hand in the spot she just hit him in, she was a little drunk and he could tell. "What is your problem?"

"What is your problem?" Lucas snapped by. "As soon as I kiss someone you have to go on the dance floor and grind against some random guy and kiss him."

"I get it," Brooke laughed causing Lucas to look at her as if she was dumb. "You're jealous."

"Of your skanky ass?" Lucas crossed his arms. "Try again."

"So why did you pull me off the dance floor?" Brooke asked looking him straight in the eye.

"I didn't want you to embarrass yourself," Lucas came up with the only thing he could. "You were dancing like a slut!"

"Why are you even concerned your not my boyfriend?" Brooke began to get angry. "We're not even friends!"

"So why don't you go back out there and make a fool of yourself!" Lucas yelled at her causing her to flinch slightly.

"Maybe I will than!" Brooke shouted back, she smacked him across the face. "That's for hitting me with the ball today asshole!"

"You're fucking crazy!" Lucas shouted at her.

"I hate you!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I hate you too!" Lucas yelled right back, she was so hot when she was angry, he noticed they were standing unbelievably close. He could feel her hot breath against him as she breath heavily from all the screaming she had just done, he was looking down into her alluring hazel eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her into a kiss, she surprisingly didn't pull back as he expected.

Brooke never experienced as kiss like this, it was so passionate and she didn't want to pull away, she could feel Lucas run his hand through her hair. Lucas didn't know what was going on but he was so into this, he began to leave her lips only to move onto her neck, he began sucking on it gently, he could hear a soft moan escape her lips as he began moving his tongue in circular motion. He moves her back into a wall gently lifting her up, he could feel her legs wrapped around his waist trusting against his pelvis causing him to grow excited.

She couldn't control herself, she need this, she wanted this. "I want you." She whispered into his ears causing him to pull back.

"You've got me." Lucas carried Brooke on to Tim's bed and laid her on it gently.

Brooke began to lift of his shirt, his body was perfect, he was toned and had a six pack that was driving her wild at the moment. He pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side as if it was some type of rag, he found his was back to her lips, he finally had control and he was enjoying every minute of it. Brooke unclasped her bra and she tossed it away, she began working on his belt buckle no longer able to control her emotions. His pants dropped leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs, he pulled down her tight fitting jeans to find out she wasn't wearing any underwear, not that it surprised him.

Brooke lifted herself up and whispered into his ear, "Way to much clothing." Lucas smirked removing his boxer briefs, he kissed her one last time before finally trusting into her finding a rhythm that they could both enjoy. Lucas had one rule while having sex, don't look into the girls eyes, but right now he didn't really care. He looked into the brunette's hazel eyes, she was so beautiful as the moonlight reflecting from the window hit her face.

"You're so beautiful," Lucas blurts out causing Brooke to smile, he stops worried that she will probably want to leave now. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he hears her raspy alluring voice that could drive anyone crazy. "Don't stop, I want this."

Lucas nods his head obeying her command.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning with a killer headache, she couldn't remember anything from last night, at least not yet and she didn't want to try and think about it because it would probably hurt her head too much. She lifted the sheet from over her head and realize she wasn't inside her room, she looked around and noticed her clothes on the floor along with someone else's. She looked at the spot next to her and it was filled, she noticed some blond hair sticking through the covers.

"Please don't be some creepy old dude." Brooke silently prayed as she pulled back the covers revealing something far worst.

She slept with Lucas Scott.

**(A/N: So the next chapter will start with the morning after and it will be called 'What Did We Do?', I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews and if you have any questions feel free to ask or if I made any mistakes in the SL feel free to point it out because I am really forgetful at times.)**


	3. What Did We Do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but my computer was down so I had to use my old one and had to write this chapter over, so sorry for the wait but my updates might take long because my old computer likes to act up so please bare with me you guys plus I was like horribly sick yesterday but I'm much better now after lots of fluids and Tylenol! Thanks for all the reviews, I was so excited when I read them! It was really nice!)**

Chapter Three: What Did We Do?

Brooke sat in the kitchen eating out of her tub of ice cream, the flavor was cookies and cream, her favorite flavor was chocolate but they were all out. She just wanted to put herself in an extreme sugar comma after what happened last night, plus she had a soaring headache. _'How could I have sex with Lucas Scott?'_ She didn't even know him for more than two days and she already slept with him, not that it was worst than any of her other one night stand but this was Lucas Scott. She stuck her spoon into the tub of ice cream again, how was she going to avoid this?

Rachel came downstairs with her book bag over her shoulder, she saw Brooke and immediately knew something was wrong, she didn't usually eat ice cream at seven in the morning. She wasn't wearing the same thing she was wearing last night so that should've been a good sign right? Rachel put down her book bag and grab a spoon from one of the kitchen drawers, she walked over to Brooke sitting on the counter, she put her spoon into tub taking a big scoop of ice cream and began licking it off.

"What happened?" Rachel asked still licking the ice cream off her spoon.

"Promise you want call me a slut?" Brooke pouted putting her spoon down.

"Promise!" Rachel laughed at Brooke's pouting face

"I slept with Lucas."

"Lucas?" Rachel questioned shocked. "Lucas Scott? Oh, this is rich, I knew you two had the whole sexual tension thing going on but I didn't know that you would give in so quick, you always were a tease."

"Thanks bitch," Brooke rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do? I mean I slept with Lucas Scott!"

"How did this happen?"

_"Wake up!" Brooke yelled as she shoved Lucas causing him to roll off the bed, she was fully dressed before she woke him up, she knew if she wasn't it would of probably led to morning sex. She laughed as Lucas climbed back on the bed, she didn't realize she had shoved him this hard but at this time she didn't really care, all she cared about was how the hell did she sleep with Lucas Scott?_

_"What the hell is your problem?" Lucas snapped at her rubbing his head_

_"Don't you see what we done?" Brooke questioned him. "We slept together, how can I sleep with someone I hate?"_

_"Weren't you the one moaning that you wanted it?" Lucas grinned recieving a cold glare from the brunette beside him. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep with you Brooke and I shouldn't have slept with you considering that you were completely wasted. But in my defense, it has been shown that drunk people say what they really want to say when they are sober."_

_"Don't flatter yourself Broody," Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving."_

_"Whatever," Lucas was too tired to argue with her. "Do you at least want a ride or something?"_

_"No why would you even ask?" Brooke asked coldly._

_"Well I wouldn't want people mistaking for a hooker since you obviously dressed like one," Lucas shrugged as Brooke scoffed and slam the door on her way out, Lucas smiled, she was actually really hot when she was mad. 'Wait, you hate her, she's a bitch.' Lucas tried to shake off this feeling as he began retrieving his clothes from off the floor._

"Damn Brookie," Rachel shook her head putting her spoon back into the tub. "I'll tell what you're going to do, you are going to treat this like another one night stand and you will not let some boy have you depressed eating ice cream at seven in the morning when you already have an ass as fat as yours."

"My ass is not fat!" Brooke laughed as she shoved Rachel playfully.

"Whatever." Rachel shrugged.

"But we have gym with him first period I know this is going to suck," Brooke liked the fact the basketball team and the cheerleaders had gym together at first but considering what happened last night this had to be her worst nightmare. "But at least Nathan will be there, he's pretty cool and so will Peyton and Jake."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded her head. "Now let's get a move on Brookie monster."

* * *

Brooke and Rachel sat on the sideline with the squad and the basketball team as Coach Whitey began speaking, "Today we will be whipping you all into tip top shape, we will be doing eleven laps around the gym then twenty crunches followed by ten jumping jacks."

"You can't be serious," Rachel blurted out causing everyone to stare at her. "What?"

"Do you have a problem Miss Gatina?" Whitey slowly approached as she shook her head 'no'. "That's what I thought, now get to it, no one leaves the gym until they are finished with all three task."

The cheerleading squad groaned as the basketball team already expected it, Brooke was a pretty fast runner while the rest her squad wasn't, she was running at the same speed of the basketball team which surprised mostly all of them. She was right behind Nathan who was currently at in the lead, when Nathan turned back he saw the petite brunette catching up to him. He slowed down a bit and he was soon running side by side with Brooke, "Hey Brooke what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just got a bad headache," Brooke smiled at Nathan, he was so nice, nothing like Lucas. "How is it possible that you are related to Lucas, I mean you are so nice and charming and not to mention a major hunk."

"Don't let Haley hear you talking like that," Nathan joked as Brooke laughed along with him. "But I used to be a lot like Lucas whether you want to believe it or not, I mean I was such a jerk and was so into one night stand and treating everyone like crap."

"What changed?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I met Haley," Nathan smiled. "She was so kind and gentle and the only person who would put up with my crap and saw through the person who everyone thought was just about basketball, she changed me for the better and I fell in love with her and four months later I married her."

"So you got married when you were fifteen?" Brooke asked rather freaked out.

"Well I was sixteen already but Haley was fifteen," Nathan laughed he never thought about the age thing until Brooke bought it up, but he didn't care how young he was, he loved Haley and knew she was the one person he would be with forever. "Maybe Lucas can find someone to change him like Haley did for me."

"I hope." Brooke laughed as Nathan joined in.

"What's so funny?" they heard a voice approach from behind them, it was Lucas.

"Are you like stalking us?" Brooke asked as she elbowed Lucas in the stomach causing him to stop running and grab his stomach in pain, Nathan looked at Brooke stunned but immediately started laughing. "What can I say, I guess I'm just a bitch."

Brooke was finally finished with all three tasked and was allowed to go change and head off to her next class, she walked through the empty hallways, she felt some tackle her into a wall and just as she was about to kick them off her she noticed who it was. It was the blond who currently couldn't leave her alone, "I like the way you elbowed me in gym today, it felt really good." Lucas grinned pinning Brooke against the wall.

"I liked the way I did that to," Brooke hadn't realize how close the were and was really beginning to make her nervous, all she could think about at that moment was how she wanted the kiss his soft warm pink lips. "And unless you want to be kneed in the groin I suggest you back the hell off!"

"What if I tell you that I was willing to take that risk?" Lucas whispered seductively in her ear. "So when will we get to do something like we did last night again?"

"Never and you want to know why?" Brooke said as she escaped Lucas grasped. "Because that what I like to call a one night stand, sure the sex was great but your an ass and I don't sleep with assholes."

"Oh really?" Lucas kinked his eyebrow.

"Really," Brooke crossed her arms. "I got to go to class, see you later Luke."

"She's going to have to stop running one of these days right?" Lucas whispered to himself as he watched the brunette girl walk away from him.

* * *

Brooke walked through the the school campus with her lunch tray currently looking for her red haired, where the hell was she? Brooke began to become furious, she looked over at Nathan and saw Rachel sitting next to Lucas, he obviously said something to make her laugh the way she was swinging her head back laughing. Brooke couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous as she saw the two talking, but what was there to be jealous of she didn't like Lucas, she couldn't even stand him. She walked over to the table taking a seat between Haley and Peyton, she greeted them all and glared at her best friend who was still currently talking to Lucas.

"Hey Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked seeing Brooke facial expression. "I mean you look sort of upset."

"No it's nothing," Brooke lied as she flashed Haley a smile. "So Nathan, the run this morning was really fun maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you was trying to steal my husband." Haley joked as everyone around the table began laughing.

"No never that tutor girl," Brooke said causing Haley to give her a weird look. "Oh I'm sorry, I just like using nickname for people and since you're a tutor I came up with tutor girl."

"I like it," Haley smiled. "But I got a nickname for you too, I'm going to call you Cheery since you're so happy most of the time, it's no coincidence that you're a cheerleader."

"I thought she was in it for the slutty outfit." Lucas piped in.

"You know that Rachel and I are also cheerleaders," Peyton glared at him. "Ass."

Rachel and Brooke laughed at Peyton reaction to Lucas comment, even though they just met Peyton they were really beginning to like her, "So ignoring the asshole across me, last night was really fun."

"Actually I was looking for you all night," Peyton said. "Where did you go? I asked people did they see you but the last person who saw you said that you were with Lucas."

Brooke looked nervously across the table at Lucas who kept his head down playing with the food on his tray, "Well Lucas needed help with something and he force me to help so I couldn't really say no could I?"

"But I mean for like the whole night?" Peyton questioned as she turned towards Lucas. "What exactly did you need help with?"

"My belt buckle," Lucas said grinning causing Brooke to kick him under the table. "What? They would have found out sooner or later."

"Wait," Nathan said finally getting what they were talking about. "Brooke you slept with Lucas?"

"Do the fact that I was really, really, really drunk count?" Brooke asked as everyone looked at her shocked. "I don't know why I did it okay, I was really drunk and horny and Lucas was there and he kissed me so I kissed him back then it got really heated then the next thing I knew I was unzipping his pants."

"Sounds about right," Lucas grinned recieving a slap in the head from Rachel. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it." Rachel smiled.

Brooke laughed at this but slowly got up, "I've got to go."

"Going to screw someone else?" Lucas asked crossing his arms.

"Shut--" Brooke was about to curse him out but realize she couldn't do it. "Forget it."

Brooke walked away as Rachel chased behind her, Haley glared at Lucas, "You know, I liked you much more when you weren't an asshole. I thought you made a vow to never be like your father but in all things considering, you are just like Dan." Haley got up walking away, Lucas hated being compared to his father, his father was an dumbass for leaving his mother when she was pregnant and being compared to him pissed Lucas off.

"She's right man," Nathan shrugged. "You got to change before you lose your best friend."

Nathan got up dragging Peyton along with him, Lucas sat down alone thinking about what his friends just told him, was he really like Dan?

* * *

Brooke sat down in the kitchen with the same tub of ice cream from that morning, how did she let Lucas put her there again? Rachel went to a party so she was alone for the night but she didn't really mind, she wanted to be alone, she took her spoon and shoved it into the tub of ice cream taking out a big scoop. She heard her front door open and she remember that she forgot to lock it after Rachel left, she slowly reached into her kitchen drawer pulling out a knife. She rolled her eyes and slowly put down the knife when she saw who it was, it was once again the blond brooder she didn't want to see.

"You know you should really leave that door locked," Lucas smiled nervously entering the kitchen, Brooke didn't reply she just continued eating her ice cream. "Look I'm really sorry for saying that at lunch today, but I was just joking."

"But you didn't realize how much it hurt me to hear you say it," Brooke said with and obvious pain in her voice. "I know I sleep around but I don't want everyone to think of me as some big slut especially people who I am trying to make friends with."

"So why aren't you trying to make friends with me?" Lucas asked confused.

"Well let's see you bump into the me the first day we met and you acted like a complete ass since then," Brooke shrugged. "I can't imagine why I wouldn't want to be your friend after that."

"Look I'm sorry!" Lucas yelled trying to get through to her.

"Why does it even matter?" Brooke yelled back. "I'm just some dumb slut right?"

"Is that what you really think I think of you?"

"Well you made it clear enough to me and everyone else." Brooke said coldly.

"I just want to be your friend okay," Lucas said. "Do you think we can do that?"

"No." Brooke simply shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be yours," Brooke crossed her arms. "I would appreciate if you left now."

Lucas simply nodded his head and made his way out the kitchen, he turned back looking at Brooke, "I'm going have your heart whether you want to believe or not but one day your going to fall me and I just may fall just as hard for you but I just wanted to let you know that I'll be waiting for you."

Brooke mouth dropped, "Why exactly do you think that?"

"Because your the girl next door," Lucas simply said. "I'll see you later, pretty girl."

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for all the reviews but my sister is currently trying to kick me off the computer so I will reply to all your reviews in the next chapter, thank you again for reading and the next chapter will be called 'So What's The Plan?'.)**

* * *


	4. So What's The Plan?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Okay I got my computer and it's up and running so I can now write without so many delays so I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry that it took so long! Also just to let the Beta's know that I am looking for one to help me write this story so if you are interested feel free to email me at hiphopboy1718atNetscapedotNet or leave a review!)**

Chapter Four: So What's The Plan?

Brooke and Lucas had been avoiding each over that last two weeks, they would always come up with excuses not to be around each other and when they were they wouldn't even think about standing ten feet next to each other. Nathan and Haley sat at the round picnic table, Haley was watching Brooke come out of the school and she looked as if she was heading there way. Haley and Brooke had became really close friends over the last two weeks and Brooke couldn't exactly figure out why, she knew Lucas and Haley were best friends, he could've been using Haley to check up on how she was doing.

Brooke sat down across from the couple and smiled, "What's up Naley?"

"You and these nicknames," Haley laughed rolling her eyes at Brooke's latest creation. "We've been pretty good, still happily married, right Nate?"

"Right baby," Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead causing Brooke to smile, she wanted something like their relationship, but she never really been in a relationship for longer than a week. "So how's school Davis?"

"Well I still need a tutor and I was wondering if Haley could help me," Brooke look at Haley with pleading eyes. "I'm failing English and if I don't get my grades up my parents are going to have a fit and cut off my allowance. It's weird how they never want to see me but as soon as I fail a class they go in parental mode and cut off all my credit cards."

Haley laughed at her last comment, "I'm sorry Brooke, I can't do it, but I already asked someone I know that can help you, he never failed English over the course of his life and he's really smart."

"Please don't let it be some nerd," Brooke looked at Haley as she shook her 'no'. "Great I am in desperate need of help and I am about to flunk English, Haley you totally rock, thank you so much!" Brooke reached over the table and pulled Haley into a hug causing Haley to smile slightly surprised.

"So after practice I'm guessing that you can maybe drop by the tutoring center and he'll be there," Haley advised Brooke. "I'll be at the Cafe working so I'll won't have time to introduce you two but you probably already met, so just make sure you arrive on time because sometimes he can be a real asshole."

"Well that's okay cause I can be a real bitch," Brooke smiled as she got up and headed back into the school.

Nathan turned to Haley confused, she didn't have to work at the Cafe, she was off that day and she would be free all afternoon. "Hales, I thought you weren't doing anything after school?"

"I'm not but I needed a way to put Brooke and Lucas together and I plan on locking them in tutor room after school," Haley explained to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist, he gave her a confused look. "It wasn't even my idea it was really Rachel's, she wants them to hook for some apparent reason and I told her I would help her."

"Girls are weird," Nathan laughed shaking his head.

"Well you should of thought about that before you married one," Haley smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips, she pulled back grinning slightly. "Now what were you saying about about girls?"

"They're god greatest gift to man," Nathan replied laughing as his wife joined in on it. "I love you, Haley James Scott."

"I love you too, Nathan Royal Scott."

* * *

Brooke walked into the tutor center after practice, she was grateful that she hadn't ran into Lucas after practice. He had left early but she couldn't figure out where to, she took a seat at the table that currently had two English book lying on the desk. She waited for her tutor to arrive noticing that they were a couple minutes late, she tapped her finger on the desk in frustration. Where the hell was her tutor?

"Sorry I'm late," he walked into the room setting down his book bag. "Wait, Brooke!"

"Lucas," Brooke smiled nervously, she was going to kill Haley after this was over. "Haley never told me you were my tutor, if told me I would of refused."

"I could leave if you want me to," Lucas shrugged as Brooke hadn't said anything. "I guess I will get going."

Lucas felt hurt, she really didn't want anything to do with him and all he wanted to do was be her friend and work up to a relationship. He reached for the door as he began to pull it, the door wouldn't open, Lucas kept pulling at it causing Brooke to give him a weird look.

"The door is locked!"

"What do you mean locked?" Brooke asked walking over to him as she pushed him aside trying to pull the door. "Damn it don't you have key or something? What idiot makes a door that you can lock only lock from the outside and can't open from the inside? Aren't there like laws against that?"

"I don't know," Lucas didn't really know the legal system. "I guess we're stuck."

Brooke noticed the smile form on Lucas face, "Don't smile, I would rather be stuck here with anyone else but you."

Lucas nodded his head and walked away to the back of the room, Brooke could notice the slight pain on his face and she felt kind of bad for being such a bitch to him. He was actually trying to change and be nice, which was probably something very hard considering he was one the biggest jerks she had ever met. She walked over to the table Lucas was sitting at and placed a her hands on top of his trying to flash a smile, she met Lucas eyes but they weren't as sweet and sincere as they had been a few minutes ago, he pulled his hand anyway.

"I don't need your pity," Lucas spat at her. "After we get out of here you can get a new tutor like you wanted and we can just go back to pretending like we never knew each other. It's obvious that what you want."

"But it's _not_," Brooke whispered so low that Lucas was unable to hear what she said.

"What was that?"

"Look your right, us arguing leads nowhere," Brooke finally gave in. "I don't know if this can work out but maybe we can be friends you know?"

"Whatever," Lucas shrugged as if he didn't care. "So you want help or not?"

"Sure," Brooke said softly as reached over to book bag and pulled out a book. "Romeo and Juliet, how good are you with Shakespeare?"

"You have no idea, pretty girl" Lucas grinned slightly as Brooke shot him a smile.

* * *

"_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she_." Brooke recited. "I don't get what does that mean?"

"Well basically, Romeo is trying to give Juliet a compliment," Lucas explained.

"What ever happened to your beautiful?"

Lucas laughed at her comment, "He could of said that but it wouldn't have much meaning, he basically saying that Juliet, the sun, is more beautiful and brighter than the moon which he personify as 'sick and pale with grief'. Anyone could say that someone is beautiful but at least this way you know he meant it, he chose his words carefully and showed her how beautiful he really think she is."

"Wow, never knew you were such a bookworm," Brooke smiled looking back at her book. "I'm really beat and if I study anymore my head will explode, how are we even going to get out of here?"

"You got a credit card or something?" Lucas asked as Brooke went to her wallet and pulled out her 'Master Card'. Lucas walked over to the door, Brooke looked at him questioning and before she knew it she heard a 'click' and the door was opened. "Let's get out of here."

"How did you do that?" Brooke lifted up her book bag and walked over to Lucas.

"Don't tell me your actually surprised," Lucas smiled at Brooke leading her into the hallway. "What's really surprising is the fact that you didn't know how to do it."

"Who said I didn't?" Brooke sneered at him causing him to laugh, she grabbed her credit card from him. "I just didn't want to mess up my credit card which you obviously did but I'll let it slide if you give me a ride home."

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged jokingly. "I don't usually give hookers a ride."

"Well I don't usually get into car with jerks," Brooke punched him the chest playfully. "But there's a first time for everything right?"

"Whatever," Lucas said all nonchalant. "Come on pretty girl, let's go."

"Lead the way, broody." Brooke said clinging onto his arm.

"I told you," Lucas said as they walked side by side, Brooke looked up at him confused. "I said that you will fall for me and you already are and don't say your not because I can see it your eyes."

"Shut up," Brooke laughed, maybe he was right and she was really falling for him? Or maybe he's just a jerk who would end up playing with her emotions? "When and if I do _'fall'_ for you, you will definitely know."

"Well just to let you," Lucas stopped and looked down at her. "I've already fallen for you."

He noticed a smile form on her face, he walked into the parking lot leaving her with just those few last words. She followed him to his car and he opened the passenger seat for her, "Oh my, what a gentleman?" Brooke placed her hands on her chest jokingly, Lucas rolled his eyes and let a laugh escape his lips.

"Who said chivalry was dead?"

"Everyone." Brooke smirked as Lucas entered the car.

"Shut up." Lucas shook his head.

"Are you going to make me?" Brooke asked flirtatiously.

"You are one serious tease, Brooke Davis."

* * *

Lucas pulled up in front of his house, he looked at Brooke who pouted a little, she didn't like the fact that she was going to have a few extra steps to her house. He laughed at the brunette who was still pouting, she punched him in the arm causing him to grab it letting out a slight groan.

"What was that for?" Lucas looked over at Brooke confused.

"Now I have to walk more steps thanks to you," Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "You love seeing me suffer don't you."

"Sort of," Lucas grinned. "But if you would've let me explained, I wanted to walk you to your door."

"Aw...I feel bad about hitting you now," Brooke rubbed his arms sympathetically. "Well not really."

"That makes me feel so much better," Lucas pulled away from Brooke. "I guess since chivalry is dead you can open that door yourself."

"Well it can be resurrected, right?" Brooke began to pout again, she noticed Lucas get out the car and walk over to her side of the car, he opened the door and helped her slowly get out of the car. "Thanks broody, who would have figure an ass like you could be so nice!"

"And who would of figured a bitch like you would be so hot," he shot back at her causing her laugh. "Is this like the third laugh of the day? It's a miracle, she smiles!"

"Are you going to walk me to my door or not?" Brooke asked as she once again cling onto his arm, he lead her to the red door with the shiny golden knob. "We should do this more often, you know?"

"Do what?"

"Be friends."

"I thought we were friends?" Lucas asked softly.

"Yeah, but we should _be_ friends," Brooke kisses him on cheek before she enters her house. "I'll catch you later, Lucas Scott."

"I'll catch you later, pretty girl."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed please leave some reviews! Next chapter will be called, 'Wanna Play a Game?')**

**Authors Response: **

**BabyBlueBrooke03**- Thanks for reviewing, I had to make Rachel and Brooke related because I wanted them to have a long history together and soon it's going to work into a chapter that leads into a very cute Brucas scene. Brooke and Lucas are going to have so much tension and they will work out a friendship before they get into an actual relationship so I hope you can wait a little longer.

**MissTeasee**- Thanks for the review, and it's only going to get more amusing, I don't want them to get into any serious arguing yet but right now it's really just going to be playful banters and Lucas being an ass and Brooke being a bitch. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**AmbroCoo**- Let me first say, I love your reviews they are so nice, thanks so much for reviewing and if you have any question feel free to ask and I am sorry for the long update but if my computer never broke you would of had it two days after my last update.

**OTHbrucas4ever**- Lol! Lucas isn't acting that much of an ass anymore, but what about the next chapter? Lucas is going to have to chase Brooke just to let you know because Brooke won't fall to his every word like other people will, she's going to make him work for it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Brucas2006**- I love when Lucas is an ass so that why I had to make his character into like this big jerk, but he's going to change, hopefully. Thanks for your comments, I love them, they make me laugh and feel good along with those Brucas scene from the lastest episode. Brucas cuddling equals LOVE!

**Hurtswaytoomuch**- I wanted to a AU Fanfiction for a really long time, I like reading some fanfics around here and I especially love the AU's so I felt like I really needed to write one. I am sorry about the long updating because my computer was down and hopefully it doesn't do it again but if it does sorry!

**Brooke D.**- I know his character is really developing and we will soon see much more of him and his point of view, maybe in the next chapter or the one after that but we will see some Lucas/Karen/Keith interaction. We also see more of the Haley/Brooke friendship and Peyton/Jake and Peyton/Brooke/Rachel so stick around for more!

**brucasroxx**- I love story like too, that's why I had to write one. Lol! I won't stop posting because this is a really exciting story to write and you will love the next story I planning to write after this it's called 'The Wreckers' it's going to be about Brucas, Naley, Jeyton and Routh or Rowen so look out for it soon, it's also another AU. He will fight for her trust me, I'll give you that.

**B.P.Davis**- I know your not trying to be rude, lol! I know I really need a beta but with my computer being down I haven't found time to find one but I will look. My grammer really sucks, lol, I have to admit that but I wll find a beta I promise. Sorry for the long update but you probably already read my computer was broken but now it's fixed.

**othfan326, flipflopgal, TREE HILL GAL, brucas333, silverfoxx01, Kristin1416, ReenaP87, Andrea8, Idon'tknowyet, pink5288,** **Franz Alexa, CrazyBrat6677, BrOoKe DaViS23, brookenlucas4eva03, stephy04**- Sorry I couldn't write you all individually but trust me, I will get to you probably in the next chapter just keep on posting so I won't miss you. You all rock and I love your reviews and I will make sure that I keep on the Brucas loving for you guys because your all great and I L-O-V-E your reviews!


	5. Wanna Play a Game?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill, if I did we would all have Brucas and live happily ever after.**

**(A/N: I hope you guys don't consider this a long update, but I did have a hard time writing this chapter, currently there are three other different version but I think this one is best. I am still looking for a beta to help me with spelling an grammer so if interested leave and review or email me at hiphopboy1718atNetscapedotNet! Thanks for reading.)**

Chapter Five: Wanna Play a Game?

It was finally Friday, Brooke was walking through the campus of Tree Hill High, she and Lucas had become really great friends ever since that night at the tutor center. They would still argue, but it was more like playful banters than serious disputes, most of the time. She felt someone pull up behind her, they covered her eyes and she heard a small laugh escape from their lips. She knew exactly who it was, she pulled his hand off and turned around to greet him with a hug.

"Luke," Brooke smiled, she saw Rachel standing next to him grinning. "What are you two doing together? Not having an affair behind my back I hope cause nobody likes a back stabbing two faced bitch now do we Rach?"

"I may be a slut, but I am a slut who knows hands off," Rachel laughed as the three began walking towards the school. "You know I'll pick my Hoes over Bros anyways."

"And I'm your top hoe!" Brooke said linking her arm around Rachel's.

"You betcha!"

"You two are like the strangest girls ever to ever step into Tree Hill," Lucas liked Brooke and Rachel, they weren't like everyone else, they were more confident about who they were and felt that they needed to apologize for it. "You two are going to be at tomorrow's party right? This time it's not at Tim's so there won't be as much alcohol so I can assure Brooke and I will not be sleeping together at this one."

Rachel laughed as Brooke glared at her and unliked her arms from Rachel's, "So not funny, whore!"

"Come on Brookie," Rachel playfully nudged her in the stomach. "That was pretty funny, who knows Luke maybe you just might get lucky again."

"That's all on Brooke though," Lucas looked down at the brunette, she was so beautiful. "I mean I definitely wouldn't mind but Miss. Davis here got really pissed off last time."

"Shut up, Luke," Brooke kicked him in the butt playfully. "You won't be getting lucky any time soon so don't count on it, but maybe if someone stop playing games and actually asked me out they would get lucky."

Lucas was about to speak when he heard someone call his name, the three teens turned their head to find the blond sophomore that Lucas had met a couple of weeks ago. He talked to her once in a while but he wouldn't exactly say they were friends or anything close, she walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she looked back at Brooke who glaring at her now but she didn't really care, she did that mainly so Brooke would see.

"Sarah?" Lucas looked at her questioning. "What's up?"

"Who is this whore, Luke?" Rachel asked looking the girl up and down, she received a push from Brooke but right now she was just interested on who was making a play at her best friend potential boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" Sarah scoffed at the two girls in front of her, she tossed her hair back and looked back at Lucas. "So are you going to pick me up for tomorrow's party? You know we never finished what we started at the other party, maybe this can be a chance for us to finish what we started."

"Whore!" Brooke coughed as Rachel looked at her amusingly, Lucas looked as if he was stifling a laugh. "Sorry I got a cold."

"Real cute but at least I don't give up to a guy that I've only know for two days," Sarah rolled her eyes, she noticed the shock expression on Brooke's face. "Oh, you thought I didn't know? Well I do, you might have everyone in this school wrapped around your little finger but you definitely don't have me, your a whore Brooke Davis and you will be exposed. Say goodbye Queen Bee."

"Let me hit her," Rachel tried to lunge as Sarah but Brooke held her back, they were beginning to attract some unwanted attention. "Come on, you know you want me to kick her ass."

"I am so over this," Sarah kissed Lucas again, but this time on the lips. "See you at the party."

Sarah walked away leaving a pissed off Rachel and confused Brooke, she looked at Lucas who gave her an apologetic smile. Brooke rolled her eyes and walked away with Rachel, she was angry that he hadn't pushed off the girl and she was also pissed off at what Sarah said. Who the hell was Sarah and why did she seem to have it out for her? And why the hell would she call her Queen Bee? Brooke knew she was popular but she didn't think that she would be consider that high on the popularity chart.

* * *

"Cheery and Red-Head!" Haley smiled as Brooke and Rachel walked into the classroom, they all had Math together along with Bevin and her boyfriend Skillz. " What is this I hear about Rachel almost getting into a fight? Then after that I heard Brooke knocked the crap out of some sophomore, I really hope this isn't true."

"It's not," Brooke scoffed in disbelief. "Where do people get this from? Sure we had a exchange of words but I didn't touch her."

"Neither did I, thanks to Brooke," Rachel was still pissed, she turned to Haley. "This sophomore chick was calling Brooke almost every name in the book and then threaten to take her place as 'Queen Bee'. I'm telling you that bitch is Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs."

Haley laughed, she was immediately scolded by her teacher who she hadn't realize entered the room. Once she turned around Haley turned to Brooke, "Lucas thinks your mad at him, are you?"

"Not anymore," Brooke whispered to Haley making sure they wouldn't get caught talking. "I was kind of pissed off but it's not his fault that slut came up and kissed him, she's lucky I am trying this no fighting thing because I was this close from kicking her ass along with Rachel."

"Well I am here if you need me," Haley smiled. "Your going to the party tomorrow, right? I was invited and I couldn't say no and since Nathan's working tonight I don't want to go alone."

"What about Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"I really can't deal with a drunk Lucas," Haley remembered previous party she attended alone with Lucas, she also remembered that he ended up wasted and she had to take him home and explain to Karen and Keith what happened. "Say you'll go with me please?"

"Of course tutor girl!" Brooke yelled kind of loud causing the whole class to look at her, she looked up at the teacher nervously.

"Brooke!" the teacher said sternly.

"Sorry."

* * *

"There's my best friend," Haley smiled as she wiped the counters of Karen's Cafe, she put down the rag she was using and hugged Lucas. "So what brings you here, aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"I could ask you the same question," Lucas raised his eyebrow at Haley who looked at him weird. "Okay, I know you finish early you don't have to rub that in my face. I left early because I wasn't feeling well and by that I mean Brooke was giving me deathly glares all day and I couldn't take it."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked confused, she could of swore Brooke said she was okay, unless Lucas did something completely idiotic. "Lucas, please don't tell me you weren't with that sophomore when she saw you?"

Lucas looked slightly nervous and received a punch in the shoulder from Haley, "Hey, what's that for?"

"You're an idiot," Haley shook her head, Karen came out of the back with two plates of food. "How could you do that you know Brooke hates Sarah?"

"Brooke hates Sarah?" Karen asked as if she knew what they were talking about. "What did he do now?" she asked knowingly.

"Why do you all underestimate me?" Lucas questioned as Karen and Haley gave him a stern look.

"Lucas you better not be playing with Brooke's emotions," Karen warned him. "She comes in here a lot and she's the only girl that I can tolerate that you talk to beside Haley. The other girls that you interact with are, I hate to say, slightly dimwitted."

"Where's Keith?" Lucas asked. "I know he will have my side on this."

Haley laughed, "That was funny, you know Keith would probably kick your a-s-s for lying and being an idiot."

"Keith is out of town but he won't be back until tomorrow. Also just so you know we invited Brooke and Rachel for dinner Sunday night, Haley you and Nathan can join if you like?" Karen asked as she placed the plates on the customers table.

"I'm sure we can make it," Haley nodded her head. "Nathan had to speak with Keith anyways, I can't wait until you two get married. Do you have a dress yet?"

"No but Brooke actually offered to make me one," Karen said to Lucas and Haley's surprise. "She's a fashion designer, haven't you two noticed those clothes her and Rachel wear aren't in stores anywhere?"

"Yeah actually I did," Haley thought. "Well let me get back to the tables and Lucas your going to have to stop playing these games, if Brooke's the one you want like you say you do then fight your hardest to get her and stop playing these dumb ass games."

"What games?" Lucas knew exactly what she was talking about, Karen went into the back of the Cafe again to let the two teens talk."

"Don't play stupid," Haley picked up the tray Karen had left. "You like Brooke so go for it, she's not going to wait forever Luke, she's like the most popular girl at our school and people are lining up to date."

"I know Hales," Lucas nodded his head in agreement with his best friend. "But I don't know, the thrill of the chase is fun."

"Half of the time," Haley began walking away. "But the other half ends up with the girl thinking the boy is a complete ass having everyone including his best friend beginning to hate him for hurting the girl, we don't want that do we?"

"But I got a feeling she likes the games though!"

* * *

"I do, Rach, I really do," Brooke groaned as she fell in her bed and pulled the covers over herself. "I really love the games we play and it like really turns me on but sometimes I wished he would just ask me out or something."

"So why do play along just go for it," Rachel said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world, but it wasn't to Brooke. "Look you like him and you know he likes you so ask him out, most likely tomorrow at the party."

"I'll do it," Brooke nodded her head. "I'm going to ask Lucas to be my boyfriend, I can't believe he was right, I fell for him and you won the bet. This totally sucks."

"Well," Rachel shrugged. "I'll tell you what you owe me later."

"Anyone home?" they heard a voice call out, Brooke sprung out of bed while Rachel pulled out a bat she had in her closet.

"Since when do you own a bat?" Brooke jumped behind her.

"Since I've been sleeping with someone on the baseball team," Rachel approached the door cautiously as she began to open it, they headed towards the staircase and looked down to see if they could see anyone. "Lucas how did you get in here?"

"You guys leave the door open," Lucas looked up at the two girls, he grinned when he saw the bat in Rachel's hand. "Thought I was trying to rob you?"

"Actually no," Rachel hid the bat behind her back. "Well you obviously you want talk to your girlfriend, I'll just get back to my room and no making out and if you do someone better leave me with some details." She grinned as she headed towards her room and Brooke rolled her eyes as she made her way down the stairs.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"Just wanted to see," Lucas winked at her. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Not really," Brooke shrugged as she crossed her arms. "So where's Sarah?"

"Brooke, it's not like that," Lucas spoke softly but you could still hear the anger in his voice. "Sarah is just a girl that I happened to make out with once, beside that she's not really anyone. I want you, Brooke."

"I want you too," Brooke smiled, as she placed her hands in his. "So what do we say about you taking me to tomorrows party as a couple?"

"About that," Lucas looked nervously at Brooke. "Sarah asked me to take her earlier and I kind of said yes, but trust me it means nothing."

"Whatever," Brooke removed her hands from his, she led him to the kitchen, he couldn't tell whether she was angry or she was really okay with the fact that he was taking Sarah. "I'm grabbing a soda, you want one?"

"Sure," Lucas nodded his head to her offer. "So you're okay with this?"

"Well sure, I mean we're not boyfriend and girlfriend are we?" Brooke questioned as he looked at her for an answer. "So you can take Sarah and I can take Chase Adams, he already asked me and turned him down but I guess now I'll take what I can get."

"Your taking Chase?" Lucas smiled, Chase was a clean teen, there was no way anything could happen. "Well it's not a date is it?"

"Not that you should care," Brooke leaned over the counter handing Lucas a soda, she opened hers and took a gulp, she placed it on the table and look Lucas straight in the eyes. "But yeah, it is a date."

"I thought you didn't do relationships?"

"Well I changed my mind," Brooke shrugged. "You know sort of like you did when you picked Sarah over me."

"I thought you were okay with that," he sighed, the last thing he wanted was Brooke mad at him. "I can dump her if you like."

"No," Brooke replied quickly. "I wouldn't want anyone to do that to me so don't do that to her, I don't care how much of a bitch she is, don't dump her for me. Plus if me and Chase hit off your going to need a rebound girl."

"You like to do that don't you?" Lucas took a sip of his soda, he saw that Brooke had a questioning look on her face. "You like to make me jealous, but two can play that game Brooke Davis."

"So this is game now?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"If you want to make it that way?" Lucas took another drink of his soda, he was immediately struck with an idea. "How about we make a bet, if I make you jealous then you take me out on a date."

"And if I win?"

"I take you out on a date," Lucas held out his hand. "Deal?"

"One condition," Brooke said before holding out her hand. "If you sleep with Sarah the deals off."

Lucas nodded his head as Brooke shook his hand, "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled as she looked into Lucas eyes. "Game on, Lucas Scott."

"Game on, Brooke Davis."

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again thanks for reading and please leave more reviews, I love them! Next chapter is called, "What is High School without a Few Catfights?")**

**Author Response**

**brookenlucas4eva03**- Thanks for the reviews, they rock, I can't thank you enough for reading the story and I hope that you enjoyed this one and everything else there is to come! Thanks for reading!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- Thanks, I'm glad you're starting to love it because I love writing this fic. Thank you so much for reading and I hope I updated fast enough, please continue to review and I will continue to reply! Thanks again...lol!

**flipflopgal**- Yeah, they are friends and it will get better in time, let's see who wins the bet or if there even is a bet, hopefully Lucas won't sleep with Sarah. Thanks for reading, your reviews are awesome!

**OTHbrucas4ever**- Thanks, Lucas has fallen for her so he better start chasing or else she might move on. Thanks for reading, and I have great stuff coming ahead so stick around!

**BabyBlueBrooke03**- Welcome for the shoutout, I love your reviews like you have no idea...lol. I completely agree with you, Brucas have so much chemistry and they are like the hottest couple on tv so Mark better put them back together. Since you like confident Lucas so much I'll be sure to add a little more confidence in the next chapter. Also the scene I'm talking about don't appear for about at least three-five chapters.

**Franz Alexa**- Thanks, I was just about to write you what happened but then I realize what I was doing then I deleted everything but just know some good things are coming in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading.

**Hot Boy Wayne**- Thanks, I hope you like this chapter and some good things will be coming up soon. Thanks for reading, don't be afraid to leave more reviews...lol.

**AmbroCoo**- I will update more often now because it is completely fixed and I hope it doesn't breakdown again because I will go crazy if it does. Thanks for reading, your reviews rock and I am glad you loved it!

**Brucas2006**- I had to use that line from Season 2 because it totally rocked, I loved season two and how Brooke and Lucas had feelings for each other and everything was perfect, but now things need to change and quick. I am glad you like the story and I agree about the scene it made me feel all good inside...lol, I was smiling like an idiot after it showed.

**Brooke D.**- Rachel and Haley are like my two favorite characters in the show and I would love if they helped bring Brucas back together because they know what they been through the most. I'm not Peyton biggest fan either, that's exactly why she isn't in the story much, I don't know how to write for her really. Thanks for reading!

**WhiteRose0925**- Thanks for reading, glad you loved it, keep reading because more Brucas is coming your way!

**brucas333**- I agree, they should be lovers not friends but we will get that soon, don't worry...lol! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**B.P.Davis**- Aw...thanks! I know what you mean, I don't have a beta yet but I am going to ask one of my friends to do it so don't worry I will get one soon. I might ask my friend because they like to read Brucas fanfic a lot and they are also majoring in English so I'll ask. Thanks for reading.


	6. So What Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill, if I did we would all have Brucas and live happily ever after.**

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed, first off I want to think my beta ****BabyBlueBrooke03**** for making this chapter spectacular! You're awesome thank you so much! I would also like to point out that I changed this chapter name because how I made out the other chapter was not as good as this one, I like to make more than one version of a chapter and choose the best that's probably why I take so long. Also I not able to reply to you guys this chapter so I will do it in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!)**

Chapter Six: So What Now?

Brooke stood in front of the mirror checking out her outfit. She was wearing a tight red shirt with the inscription 'Clothes over Bros' on it and a mini-skirt, with black boots. She stepped away from the mirror as she started to apply her ruby red lipstick. She rubbed her lips together then puckered them apart.

Rachel walked into the room, wearing a pink halter-top and tight fitting jeans. She winked at Brooke as she walked over to the mirror and began putting on her make up.

"We look so hot," Brooke smiled. "Where the hell is Haley? Chase is coming over in an half an hour to pick us up and she better be wearing that outfit I gave her to wear."

"What's this whole deal with you and the broodster?" Rachel asked, smearing some make up over her eyelids, she turned to Brooke after she was done. "Can I place my bet?"

"It's all complicated," Brooke shook her head. "I hate to use Chase like this but I really want Lucas, and if he gets jealous of Chase then he'll have to take me out on a date."

"You two are weird," Rachel grabbed her purse and headed downstairs as Brooke followed. "I mean why make a bet when you can just go out, go home, screw each other and call it a day?"

"Exactly," Brooke nodded her head then glared at Rachel when she realize what she said. "I am not having sex with him again, not until we're in a real relationship. I'm getting tired of guys wanting me for my body, I want them to like me for me you know what I mean?"

"Not a clue," Rachel looked at Brooke strangely. "But whatever floats your boat or rocks it."

"Did you ever give back that bat?" Brooke asked her curiously.

"No why?"

"So I can hit you with it." Brooke heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it, she pulled open the door revealing, Haley. "Finally you're here! We were waiting for you, what happened? And why is your hair all--" She paused for a moment as Haley looked down nervously. "Hey Rach, Naley was getting it on!"

"Who wouldn't get it on with Nathan?" Rachel walked out of the kitchen receiving a glare from Haley. "What? It's not like I would I mean he's married to you but if he wasn't, let's just say I wouldn't be here right now. I bet you two get it on all night."

"Rachel," Brooke snapped at her, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Haley. "Don't mind slutty over there, we all know how she can be."

They heard someone beeping their horn; Haley turned around and saw Chase sitting in his car waving,

"It's Chase." Haley didn't really like Chase. She wanted Brooke with Lucas, and he was getting in the way of that. She walked towards the car and flashed him a fake smile, which she is sure he noticed. Rachel got in after her, and Brooke sat up front with Chase.

"You ready to party?" Chase asked, smiling at Brooke.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, as she began to look towards the window. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Lucas arrived at the party with Sarah on his arm; he hadn't seen any sign of Brooke yet, and was beginning to wonder if she was chickening out. He greeted all his friends and began to dance with Sarah on the dance floor. It didn't feel as comfortable as he thought it would. Every time Sarah tried to grind up against him, he would move one step backwards. He noticed that everyone had stopped dancing and began to whisper.

Lucas overheard Bevin, who was standing next to him, whisper, "She bought Chase, he's a clean teen, which is really weird," into her boyfriends ear.

Brooke stepped on the dance floor with Chase ignoring the stares she was receiving, and soon, everyone went back to what they were doing. Only after Brooke began to glare at them, of course.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the couple on the dance floor as she turned to Lucas, placing a hand on his chest, "What do you say to us getting out of here?" She asked seductively in almost a whisper.

"Not just yet," Lucas tried to smile as he pulled her hand off his chest. His eyes were on Brooke, dancing with Chase. "Go get us a drink, I need to do something."

Lucas walked by Brooke; he pulled her arm and led her into the hallway, which confused Chase. "You look good tonight," Lucas said as he began moving towards her, closing the gap between them. "How about we say we end this bet and I take you out on a date anyways."

"I think Lucas Scott is afraid of losing a bet," Brooke grinned placing her hand on his chest.

"Quite the contrary," Lucas replied as he placed his hand on her hips trying to pull her closer. "I'm sure that I am going to win, I just wanted to save you the embarrassment of losing and having to take me out on a date."

Brooke laughed as she pushed him off of her, "Let's play fair." She noticed a small frown appear on his face. "Oh come on, I may be here with Chase but I'm leaving with you."

Sarah came around the corner holding two cups in her hands, "Figured that you would be here, with this slut."

"Hey, that is no way to talk about yourself," Brooke crossed her arms. "Have a little self-esteem."

"I have plenty dear," Sarah rolled her eyes. "How about you gain some self control and keep your hands of my date, yours is in the other room. So, stop being a whore and go to him."

"You really think you can challenge me?" Brooke asked, stepping closer to Sarah who was only a couple of centimeters away.

"Well let's just say by the end of tonight we're all going to know a little more about Brooke Davis," Sarah smiled as she grabbed Lucas and walked away leaving a furious Brooke.

"Here's your drink," Sarah said, handing the drink over to Lucas.

"Why did you say that to her?" Lucas yelled, violently grabbed the drink from Sarah. "You don't have the right to talk to her like that. You don't know her!"

"And you do?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well of course you do, you've already slept with the tramp."

"You know what?" Lucas shook his head. "Whatever this is… is over. Besides I'm in love with a girl, and her name is Brooke Davis."

"So you used me?" Sarah turned around to spot Brooke smiling at something Chase just said. "It looks like she having a pretty good time without you."

"I just want her to be happy," Lucas simply said as he turned his head from the scene. "I'm going to go, if anyone asks for me tell them I went home, I can't stay here anymore."

Lucas turned walked out of the party as Sarah just crossed her arms. Sure, Lucas used her, but she didn't want him to be upset. _'If Brooke loved him so much why was she dancing with Chase? Why was she laughing at his every word? Why wasn't she the one that Lucas bought to the party?_' Sarah shook of these thoughts and walked over to Tim.

* * *

Brooke had her arms wrapped around Chase's neck, she noticed that he had seemed distracted. He was looking over her head to spot some blond girl standing in the corner. He was looking at Shelly, who was a Clean Teen, and was actually the one that started the whole group. She unwrapped her arms gaining a confused look from Chase.

Brooke looked around, and noticed Lucas wasn't anywhere to be found,. She looked back at Chase and smiled. "You like her don't you?" Brooke looked back at Shelly and smiled, she didn't have a problem with Shelly they talked once in a while. "Why aren't you with her?"

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked, trying to play it dumb.

Brooke shot him 'Do I look stupid?' look.

"Okay, I do, but she is not talking to me, so I thought I would take you and she would get jealous. Your not mad are you?"

"Not really," Brooke smiled. "I was using you to make Lucas jealous."

"So you used me?" Chase gasped playfully as Brooke shoved him laughing, "Well it's okay considering I was used by thee Brooke Davis."

"Your a really good guy Chase," Brooke hugged him as he kissed her on the forehead. "Now go get your girl."

"You too," Chase laughed when he realize what he said. "You get what I mean." Brooke nodded her head and shoved him towards Shelly, she watched them begin to talk and eventually Shelly began to hug Chase, and she smiled.

_'At least someone found love'_ she thought, as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her eyes. "Lucas?" she asked trying to turn around.

"Guess again," came a girl's voice, trying to disguise it in a manly tone.

"Sarah get off of me," Brooke exclaimed, abruptly pulled away, glaring at Sarah. "What are you doing?"

"Way to be a friendly hoe," Sarah joked, noticing Brooke wasn't smiling. "Look I didn't come here to be your friend I am just her to tell you that you won the bet, Lucas got jealous and went home."

"Wait how do you know?"

"I know everything," Sarah said as if it was obvious. "Don't take this as if we are friends because I still have every intention on taking you down, so, get ready Davis." "Whatever," Brooke began walking towards the door. "Thanks for the tip bitch!"

"No prob, whore!" Sarah countered as Rachel walked towards her, after noticing Brooke had walked away, a little unsettled,

"You better have not said anything or did anything to upset her because I will not hesitate to kick your ass and please take that as a threat."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Sarah laughed. "It's nothing new. I was just telling her how I am going destroy her place on the top off the food chart, figuratively speaking." "Don't be such a bitch, it gives you wrinkles," Rachel smirked.

"Don't be such a whore, it gives you STDs." Sarah walked away, Rachel glared at her wishing there was more she could do. She knew that Sarah was going to be trouble but just how much?

* * *

Lucas lay on his bed, tossing his miniature basketball up in the air. He threw it into the basket that hung on his wall. He had a lot on his mind,

_'Did Brooke really like Chase? How could you make a complete ass of yourself with a girl who likes someone else? Why did I decide to fall in love anyways?' Wait did I just say love?_

Knock. Knock. He got up from his bed, fixing himself up, as he walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

There she was, the petite brunette staring at him with those intense hazel eyes. He gestured her into his room as a smile formed on her face. He loved those dimples; every time she flashed them it made his heart melt. What was she doing there and why wasn't she with Chase?

"Hey broody?" she made herself right at home by jumping on his bed and looking around the room, at all of his basketball posters and books. "Figured your room would look like this, it's very you."

"Well I was hoping it would be," Lucas replied sarcastically. "Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?"

"Sarah told me you went home," Brooke began to explain.

"I thought you two hated each other?" Lucas interrupted.

"Well if you let me finish," Brooke snapped at him causing Lucas to laugh. "I was looking for you after breaking it off with Chase, and Sarah told me that you got jealous and left and that I won, it's just one of the many perks I get with her planning my downfall."

"I still don't get girls," Lucas shook his head his as he grabbed a seat on his bed next to Brooke.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's out," Lucas explained. "She coming back tomorrow, she had something to do for the wedding."

"So, I won, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when I take you there," Lucas grabbed her hand kissing it. "I have a question."

"Shoot away," Brooke glanced into his blue eyes, they were perfect and she just loved looking into them.

"So, what now?" he asked as Brooke shot him a questioning look. "Where does this leave us?"

"Let's see how the first date goes," Brooke said, getting up from the bed. "Then, I'll tell you." Lucas nodded his head.

"Follow me." Lucas lead Brooke to the kitchen, her eyes opened wide at what she had just seen. He had a candlelight dinner, for two, set on the table for them. The lights were dimmed low and he had soft romantic music playing.

Lucas pulled out a rose from the table and handed it to the brunette standing in front of him, she still had a shock expression as she gently took the flower from him.

* * *

"What do you think now?" Lucas asked, just finishing washing the dishes as Brooke blew out the candles; this had been the first date she had ever really liked. Lucas was wiping his hands with a small towel as he made his way over to Brooke; he placed a kiss on her forehead. She got up and led him to his room, sat him on the bed and began to straddle him. She leaned down as if she was about to kiss him but then reluctantly pulled back. "What's your take on tattoos?" she whispered in her seductive raspy voice which alone caused Lucas to moan.

"I don't know," Lucas said running his hand through her hair. "Depends."

Brooke began to unbutton her pants. She pulled the zipper down and revealed her tattoo. It read something in Chinese that he didn't understand but he did happen to think it was very sexy. He looked into Brooke's hazel eyes, she was smiling and he could tell that by looking into her eyes and not by the formation of her lips, since, her eyes held more emotion than her lips could ever could hope to show.

"I just got it," she smiled, as he began to trace the outline of it, this was driving her crazy. "So what do you think about this tattoo?"

"Mmm?" Lucas acted as if he was pondering the words. "That tattoo is very, very...sexy."

"Right answer." Brooke whispered as she leaned into kiss him. He flipped her around so that she was lying on the bed and he was straddling her now. He deepened the kiss as she began to unbutton his pants.

He gently pushed her hand away, "Let's wait, until were in love?"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked as Lucas nodded his head smiling.

"I want this to be special for you," Lucas caressed her cheeks. "You know, the next time we do it."

"Thanks Luke," Brooke smiled genuinely. "No one ever done that for me."

"No problem," he placed a soft but firm kiss on her lips. "Pretty girl."

"Thanks again," Brooke returned the kiss. "Boyfriend."

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again thanks for reading and please leave more reviews, they rock and I will get to them next chapter as promised! Next chapter is most likely to be called 'Do you like my girlfriend?')**


	7. How Do You Like My Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I will try my hardest to post my Author's Response in the next chapter because I can't do it now since I have to study for my finals which seems to never end. This is the unedited version of the chapter, my beta is currently busy and probably haven't been able to reach a computer. I hope my grammer and spelling is that bad. Enjoy!)**

**Updates: ****For those of you who read _'The Wreckers' _I am currently working on the third chapter than I will give it to my wonderful Beta, Kellie. The best estimate I can give on when it will be out is over this weekend or next week Wednesday-Thursday. **

**For those of you who are reading this story, I will be working on the eight chapter this week. I can't promise it will be edited but it will be coming out around next week edited or not, hopefully.**

**Working on a story that is Gossip Girl style, the main couple is Brucas of course thrown in with a lot of other couples and characters, and Blair is in the story also.**

Chapter Seven: How Do You Like My Girlfriend?

"Why do you even need to wear a dress?" Rachel laid on her bed reading her latest edition of 'Seventeen Magazine', she flipped the page unconsciously watching Brooke try on dresses out of her closet. "Just go casually. It's not like we're going to a restaurant or something. We're just having dinner with your boyfriend parents at his house, which is a little lame if you ask me."

Brooke threw the dresses back into the closet, "You're right, not about the lame part but they won't care what I wear as long as I'm wearing clothes right?"

"Exactly," Rachel laughed at Brooke's nervousness. "You've already met Karen and she thinks your a 'sweetheart', how she got that out of your appearance? I will never know."

Brooke threw a pillow at Rachel smiling, "She also don't think that your a slut but we all know that's not true is it Gatina?"

"Here's my philosophy," Rachel sat up on the bed indian-style taking a strand of hair that was hanging on her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Boys are players. So anything boys can do, girls can do ten times better!"

"Pretty good philosophy," Brooke agreed pulling out a t-shirt from her closet. "Just no babies, I'm too young to be an auntie!"

"Whatever bitch," Rachel rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do with this whole Sarah '_situation'_?"

"Nothing," Brooke looked at herself in the mirror, swirling around once. "I doubt that she actually have anything on us to use, we haven't done anything serious right?"

"I don't think," Rachel pondered slightly shrugging her shoulder. "Well are you finally ready to go see your broody boyfriend and his family?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Brooke finished applying her make up, she walked over to Rachel lifting her off the bed. "Let's go you crazy bitch!"

"Right behind you, you cheating whore!"

* * *

Haley and Nathan laughed as Lucas changed for what seemed to be the tenth time. He was really trying to look good for Brooke tonight and he was nervous about dinner also. He never had a girlfriend over before, he wanted to make a good impression. Haley sat on top of Nathan's lap, she sighed as Lucas entered the room in his latest outfit.

"That one looks great," Haley held up her thumbs. "I give it two thumbs up!"

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked looking himself in the mirror. "I mean what happens if she don't like it?"

"Since when do you care what Brooke thinks?" Nathan asked wrapping his arms around Haley's waist.

"Since she became my girlfriend," Lucas mumbled slightly.

Nathan jumped off the bed causing Haley to tip over and fall to the floor, she got up and brushed herself. She gave Nathan a stern look and crossed her arms, "When did you two get together?"

"Yeah, I mean I thought she was mad at you about taking Sarah to the party?"

"Last night after the party," Lucas dabbed some cologne on his neck. "I lost the bet, I took her on a surprising date, we made out a little, made it official and she slept over and left this morning."

"Wait," Nathan smiled crossing his arms almost in the same manner his wife just did. "She slept over or did she 'sleep' over?"

"No she slept over," Lucas noticed the emphasis on 'sleep'. "We are not planning on having sex until we're in love."

"You must really like her," Nathan sat back down on the bed. "I can't blame you, Brooke Davis is a catch. If you hurt her, I will kill you!"

"Excuse me?" Haley hit Nathan playfully on the shoulder. "Don't tell you're going after my best friend."

"Never," Nathan shook his head pulling Haley closer towards him. "Always and forever."

Haley smiled before planting a soft kiss on Nathan's lips, Lucas turned away slightly disgusted at his best friend and his brother making out on his bed. He heard the side door to his room swing open, he smiled as he saw the brunette enter the room followed by her red headed friend.

"Pretty girl," Lucas smiled as he walked over to Brooke, he leaned in slowly kissing on her on her warm moist lips. He sucked on the bottom of her lips as he felt her hand move slowly across his back, he opened his mouth slightly as he felt her warm tongue begging for entrance.

"Oh gosh," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Hey Karen!"

Both couples pulled apart and looked towards the door, there was no one there and suddenly they heard a laugh escape from Rachel's lips. "

"So not funny," Haley straighten her shirt while Nathan tried to fix his hair.

"It so was tutor girl," Rachel smiled as she walked passed the two couples opening the door. "The food smells great, maybe we should go check in with the parental."

The five teens walked into the kitchen, they came to a halt when they noticed Keith and Karen kissing by the kitchen sink. The couple pulled apart as they noticed the five teens groaning, Keith eyes widen when he saw the two girls standing in front of him.

"Brooke and Rachel!"

"Keith!" Brooke and Rachel jumped on Keith smiling.

"I never knew that you move to Tree Hill," Keith smiled down at both girls, he turned to Karen who looked a bit confused. "I knew Brooke and Rachel ever since they were little girls, I used to do business with their father."

"And he taught us how to drive," Brooke smiled at Keith again.

"He was so awesome," Rachel piped in. "Kind of like the father we never had."

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Keith spoke with such enthusiasm. "I see you all were just interrupting our make out session."

"Well it really wasn't all that entertaining," Lucas said causing everyone to laugh, he pulled out a seat on the table for Brooke. "May you please be seated madam."

"Oh my, what a gentleman!" Brooke placed her hand over her heart jokingly as she took her seat.

* * *

"That's not even the half of it," Keith laughed as anyone joined him at the table except for Lucas. "Lucas used to take his diaper off and put on his head and call himself _'Captain Diaper Head'_."

The table burst with laughter as Lucas put his head down blushing, "Can we please stop with these embarrassing stories?"

"What kind of dinner would this be without embarrassing stories?" Keith asked taking a bite out of his last piece of steak. "But we will tone it down just for you, you big cry baby."

"I am not a cry baby," Lucas pouted earning some laughter from the table.

"Oh yes you are broody," Brooke laughed earning a glare from Lucas. "But you're my cry baby."

"Well that's good enough," Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke gently on the lips, it lasted for like a second until Brooke pulled back. "What was that for?"

"This really isn't the time or place for that Luke," Brooke blushed slightly looking up at Karen who was smiling. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Karen said all nonchalant. "It's nice seeing my son so happy and you seem to do that for him."

Brooke smiled, Karen began lifting up the plates from the table, "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"That would be nice," Karen was really beginning to like the brunette, she noticed Haley and Rachel get up too. "Well let's get to it girls."

Lucas watched as his mom and his girlfriend walked away to do the dishes, he turned to Keith and Nathan. He didn't notice it but he was wearing a smile on his face, he couldn't help but feel happy, the dinner went better than expected and he thought that his family got along really well with Brooke and even Rachel.

"So Keith," Lucas folded his arm slumping back in his chair. "How do you like my girlfriend?"

"She's a real catch Luke," Keith looked at the brunette who was currently laughing at something Karen just said. "Don't let her go, she is really special."

"I know," Lucas nodded his head. "Plus Nathan threaten to kill me if I ever hurt her."

"Well she's like my little sister," Nathan shrugged. "And we all know what kind of asshole you can be."

"Whatever," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Now I'm going to take Brooke for a walk before you guys go off telling more embarrassing stories about me." He got up from his seat motioning towards Brooke and began whispering in her ear. "Come with me."

* * *

"So where are you whisking me off to broody?" Brooke intertwined her hands with Lucas' as they walked down a boardwalk.

"I'm taking you to the beach," Lucas kinked up his eyebrow he lead her onto the sand. "I know it's kind of late but I wanted to be all alone with you tonight. Also with Keith being back him and my mom will probably be busy all night if you know what I mean."

"Not the mental image I needed," Brooke shook her head trying to erase the thought from her head. "But I like the beach no matter what time of the hour it is."

Lucas began lifting up his shirt and he removed his pants, earning a confused look from Brooke. He stood there in his boxers smiling at the confused brunette, "Let's get in." He pointed his head towards the water. A smile formed on Brooke's lips as she began removing her shirt, she began removing her jeans leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"Last one in has to go in completely nude," Brooke laughed as she began running towards the water, she felt Lucas trying tp pull her back behind him. She jumped on his back and they both tumbled into the ocean, the water was freezing cold but they didn't mind much.

Lucas lifted Brooke up into the air and dropped her back in water, she pulled him down with her laughing underwater. They stayed underwater watching each other intently, Brooke pulled back up first quickly followed by Lucas. She was smiling, Lucas loved when she smiled. There was something about her smile that turned him on, he pulled her closer to him causing her to laugh.

"You're beautiful," Lucas smiled running his hand through her silky wet hair.

"Thanks," Brooke grinned, she looked down for a second and for a moment it looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas raised her head gazing into her hazel greenish eyes, she shook her head trying to shake off the tears that was soon about to roll down her eyes. "Pretty girl, you can tell me anything."

"It's just-" Brooke felt Lucas grip around her tighten up as if he was trying to protect her from something. "Don't hurt me, I don't think I can handle being hurt, especially by you."

"I would never hurt you," Lucas kissed her gently on the lips cupping her face. "I love you."

"What?" Brooke eyes widen slightly.

"I said," Lucas hesitated a minute before he said it again. "I love you. I know we might be going to fast and plus we've only been dating for about a day and a couple of hours but I can't help how I feel and--"

"I love you, too." Brooke cut him off, he smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Follow me," Lucas held out his hand, he began leading Brooke to a house near the beach.

Lucas walked over to one of the windows of the house and began to pry it open as Brooke bit her lip nervously. She didn't mind the sneaking in, she actually liked the thrill of being caught at anytime. Lucas finally opened the window, he climbed through it then held his hand out once again helping Brooke enter through the window.

Brooke mouth dropped as she noticed the roses that lied on top of the bed and all the candle lighted around the room, she looked towards Lucas for an explanation of how he planned this all.

"This is Dan's house," Lucas explained. "He's on a business trip so I did all of this for you."

"You didn't have to," Brooke said still looking around the room shocked, she felt Lucas pull her onto the bed.

"I know I didn't have to," Lucas brushed back one of the strands of hair that was dripping on the bed. "But I wanted to. You deserve the best Brooke Davis and I'll try my hardest because I know I am the guy for you and I would never screw that up."

"I love you," Brooke pushed him gently onto the bed and began straddling him. She leaned into him and began kissing him, she rubbed her hands over his wet skin and over his sculpted abs. Brooke loved the taste of his lips, he was one of the best kissers she ever experienced.

Lucas pulled back from the kiss and smiled, "I love you too."

He continued kissing her as he feels her hands run through various parts of his body. Lucas began sucking on Brooke's neck as she shot her head back expressing a moan from her soft lips. He began lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushes her back into the head board of the bed and continues sucking on her neck.

Brooke began tugging at the elastic band of his boxers, she feels Lucas pull back and he begins to remove her panties. She smiles at this as he let his hand freely brush across her wet center that was begging for entrance.

"I want you inside me," Brooke whispered huskily in his ears.

Lucas loved when she talked like that, he noticed a smile appear across her face as he began removing his boxers bringing his member out into the open. He pulled off a condom from the nightstand and carefully placed on his hard member, he went back to Brooke positioning himself at her entrance.

"Lucas," Brooke moaned out in almost a scream feeling his first thrust. Lucas moved slowly at first but once he was sure that Brooke could take it he began to move faster and harder with every thrust. He stared into Brooke's eyes not taking them off of her, not even for a moment. She was so beautiful, and the way the moonlight was hitting her face brought out her elegant features.

Lucas was coming close to his climax and he could tell she was too by the way she began to tighten around his hard member. He thrusted even harder now, but slowly, he felt himself erupt inside her. He slipped out of her and he noticed the look of satifaction on her face. He layed behind her running his hand through her soft hair.

"I'm going to love you forever, pretty girl." Lucas whispered into her ear as she turned towards him and began kissing him with her already swollen lips.

"I'm going to love you too, broody."

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave those wonderful reviews and I will try so hard to answer them by the next chapter. School sucks, so blame it on why your not getting a Author's Response...lol! Again please leave reviews. Added a love scene for ****brookenlucas4eva03****.)**


	8. Is Everything Okay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I finally posted my Author's Response so check it out after you finish reading this chapter. I want to thank my beta my Brooke for helping me with the story, she is so awesome. Hopefully she can get back to her fanfics becasue I can't wait to read them!)**

**Updates: **

**For those of you who are reading this story, I will be working on the ninth chapter this week. **

Chapter Eight: Is Everything Okay?

Lucas and Brooke had been dating for three months and Lucas couldn't be happier. Everyone had noticed a change in his attitude, and his game had gotten much better. The Ravens were winning every game and the team was on their way to the championship game, of course, he had Brooke to thank for all of this. Also, Karen and Keith were getting married in a month, and Brooke had been named one of Karen's bridesmaids along with Haley and Rachel, while Deb was the maid of honor.

Lucas had woken up early that morning so that he could help his mom at the café. He had to leave for school in ten minutes; therefore he was trying to rush his last order. He set the tray on the table, rushing into the back of the café, removing his apron and hanging it on a hook. He grabbed his book bag and made his way out the back.

"I'm going heading off ma," Lucas told Karen, stopping momentarily in front of her.

"Well have a great day in school," Karen tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't let me find out that you've been making out with Brooke in the back of the class anymore."

"It won't happen again," Lucas laughed as Karen joined him. "But don't blame Brooke."

"I don't," Karen quickly replied. "I blame you, if her grades weren't improving because of you, I would have thought you were being a distraction."

"Nope I make sure that my pretty girl stays in line," Lucas smiled.

"You really love her don't you kiddo?"

"You have no idea mom," Lucas answered honestly as he began walking towards the door of the café. He had parked a block away from the café, which meant he would have to do a little extra walking. When he finally made it to his car he pulled his keys out and began to open the door. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, causing him to turn around violently, scoffing when he saw who it was. Dan.

"What do you want Dan?" he asked annoyed.

"That's no way to talk to you father, son," Dan smirked. He wasn't your average father. Dan would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, he would play every dirty trick in the game but for some reason the people of Tree Hill saw him as 'God'. The people who knew him closer, knew differently.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked again, apparently, Dan wasn't going away any time soon.

"I just wanted to tell you that I know about your little scandal that took place in my house when I was away," Dan said as Lucas eyes grew big with worry. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mom. So whose the lucky girl?"

"That's none of your business," Lucas shrugged sending Dan glares.

"Well there's no doubt I will find out," Dan said getting Lucas worried. "Get rid of her, no matter how good she makes you feel or else, she'll end up like your mother."

"Leave my mom out of this," Lucas said almost aggressively causing Dan to laugh.

"I'm just telling you the truth," Dan replied, putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder, but he was immediately shoved off. "If you have any plans on making it big, get rid of her now or forever wish you had."

Dan walked away leaving a pissed off Lucas. He got into his car and slammed the door. He placed his seatbelt on and speed to school. Dan was always getting to him, and he couldn't help but let Dan's words get to him. He didn't care what Dan said though, he loved Brooke, and he would never do anything to hurt her. Would he?

* * *

Lucas pulled into the parking lot. He parked his car in his usual spot, right next to Brooke's. He wasn't surprise to see her waiting by her car for him either. He got out of his car, grabbing his book bag out of the passenger seat.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas greeted as he walked over to her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey Boyfriend," Brooke smiled pulling away from the kiss, as she intertwined her hands with Lucas, and they began walking towards the school's campus. "So how did your shift this morning go?"

"It was good," Lucas shrugged. "Except I ran into Dan."

"Ew, what did he say to you?"

"Nothing important," Lucas lied, he didn't want to get Brooke involved with Dan's selfish antics. "So don't worry you pretty little head over anything. Enough about me, what about you?"

"Nothings really going on," Brooke pondered for a while. Did she have anything, eventful, coming up? "Well my parents did go to the Bahamas this week, they sent me and Rachel two thousand each. So much for being great parents, I hardly remember how they look anymore."

"That sucks," Lucas said, pulling Brooke into a hug and kissing her on the forehead. "But you been good without them so far and them being away only makes you the stronger person that you are now. And you have Rachel, I know it's not the best thing but it's close to it."

"Broody," Brooke punched him the arm playfully laughing. "Don't make fun of my god sister, even though you are very close to being correct. Wait until I tell her you were making fun of her, then you're really in for it."

"Unless," Lucas kinked up his eyebrows, "I can keep those lips of your shut for the time being."

"How do you plan to that?" Brooke asked knowing where this was going.

"Like this," Lucas leaned in to kiss her, he felt himself pulling Brooke closer, he wanted to feel as much as he could from her because he just couldn't get enough.

"How gross!" They heard a voice say breaking them apart. "PDA on a school campus is so not acceptable."

"But when you and Natey do it, it is?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow in the same manner her boyfriend just did a few seconds ago.

"Okay, you got me there," Haley blushed, walking up to her two best friends. "So besides the love fest that been going on, how is it going?"

"Couldn't be better," Brooke smiled. "Well tutor girl and boyfriend, I have to leave, so promise not to miss me too much while I'm gone." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas goodbye and slapped Haley playfully on the butt, before bouncing away in her cheery manner.

"She's crazy," Haley laughed.

"Yeah, but she's my girlfriend and I love her," Lucas laughed along with his best friend. "Haley I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone else not even Nathan and especially not Brooke or Rachel."

"What is it?" Haley asked getting worried.

"Dan wants me to break up with Brooke," Lucas sighed running his a hand through his messy blond hair. "He thinks she going to get in the way like my mom did with him."

"What an ass," Haley blurted out surprising Lucas. "I'm sorry but that is ridiculous and Dan is an asshole. I mean who fault was it that Dan couldn't keep it in his pants?"

"Well definitely not mine," Lucas commented, grinning at Haley's comment.

"You're not going to listen to him are you?"

"Of course not," Lucas stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love Brooke, I wouldn't give her up that easily, especially not for Dan."

"Good," Haley looped her arm around Lucas'. "Well we have History first period, let's get to it."

* * *

Lucas was practicing in the gym. He was alone at the moment, and was using his free period to practice some moves. He had to get better and prove Dan wrong; he had to show Dan that Brooke wasn't a distraction and that she actually helped his game get better. He hated how Dan was getting to him. He just needed a way to forget what he said, but it wasn't working as planned. Lucas dropped the ball and watched it roll away from him, he was about to run and get it when he noticed someone picking up the ball for him.

"You got to be more careful with keeping control of the ball," the person told him and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Sarah?"

"Nothing from you," Sarah threw the ball to him. "I'm just about to practice for the squad, they're having an opening since Theresa broke her leg."

"Are you sure you can make it?" Lucas knew Sarah and Brooke had problems, with Brooke being captain and Sarah being her enemy this couldn't be good. "I mean Brooke wouldn't let you on the squad, no matter how good you are."

"That's where you're wrong," Sarah shrugged. "If Brooke discriminates just because she doesn't like a certain person and it is reported she can lose her spot as captain."

"Whatever," Lucas decided he was going to ignore her. He made another three-pointer and smiled.

"How do you do that?" Sarah asked.

"The three-pointer?" Lucas asked confused as Sarah nodded her head. "It's easy."

"Teach me," Sarah began walking towards Lucas and grabbed the ball from him; he looked a little uneasy. "I'm not trying to make a pass at you, I'm just interested in learning how to do that."

"What could it hurt?" Lucas shrugged.

"Okay so do I hold the ball like this?"

Lucas laughed at the way she was holding the ball with her fingertips. Lucas shook his head and walked up behind Sarah, "First off place your hands on the ball, not your finger tips. Second of all it's all in how you flick your wrist." Lucas instructed as he placed his hands on top of Sarah's.

"Oh," Sarah nodded her head. "So then I just--"

Sarah threw the ball to the hoop, but it bounced off rim and was making its way towards hitting Sarah. She began running and screaming causing Lucas to laugh, she stopped and placed her hands on her hips glaring at Lucas.

"You think this funny?"

"Well yeah," Lucas continued laughing.

Sarah picked up the ball and threw it at Lucas, hitting him in the head causing Sarah to burst out in laughter.

"You think that's funny?" Lucas asked as she nodded her head 'yes', Lucas began chasing her around the gym as she ran away giggling. She tried to run into the bleachers but she tripped giving Lucas the upper hand, he caught her and tossed her over his shoulder. "Now who is king?"

"Not you!" Sarah spat laughing.

"I think your falling," Lucas teased her causing her to scream.

"Okay, okay," Sarah gave in. "You're king."

"Wow if this wasn't my boyfriend and my enemy I would have thought how kinky is this?" Brooke smirked walking in with the squad behind her. Lucas placed Sarah down on the ground.

"Brooke this isn't--"

"I know Lucas," Brooke nodded her head. "It doesn't matter anyways because I have tryouts to hold."

"I hope your skanky ass isn't on the list," Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her.

"What if it is?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms.

"I just might have to kick your skinny little blond ass," Rachel smiled as the blond rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls let's see what they got," Brooke and the squad began taking their seats in the bleachers, as they noticed some guys from the team entering the gym including Nathan. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Why wouldn't we be here?" Nathan asked. "I mean this is cheerleading tryouts, we have to make sure we have the best right?"

"I am so telling tutor wife you were here," Brooke laughed as Nathan took a seat next to her.

As time passed by all the girls who signed up were horrible, it was now time to see Sarah's routine. She put her CD into the radio and hit play; the song _'Striptease'_ by Danity Kane began playing. Sarah began dancing seductively, Brooke couldn't help but noticed all the boys had their eyes on Sarah, including Lucas, she rolled her eyes and turned back to Sarah. She was doing pretty good, but Brooke couldn't stand it, she was doing flips and splits all over the place.

Her routine finally ended and all the boys began clapping and some of the girls on the squad, Rachel and Peyton looked at Brooke who just mouthed the words _'I know'._

_  
_"So did I make it?" Sarah asked.

"Well--" Brooke hesitated, how was she going to get out of this.

She heard the gym doors open and Haley walked into the gym, she waved at Brooke. Brooke smiled and got off the bleacher and immediately ran to Haley's side.

"I'm sorry Sarah the position has been filled," Brooke smiled.

"What?" Haley and Sarah asked simultaneously.

"You heard the position is filled," Brooke replied coldly. "You can go now."

Sarah stormed out of the gym and Haley immediately turned to Brooke, "I don't want to be a cheerleader."

"It has some perks," Brooke smiled trying to think of one.

"Like?"

"You'll be able to keep those whores away from Nathan!"

"You have yourself a cheerleader," Haley laughed as Brooke hugged her. "This better not be a lot of work."

* * *

Lucas waited for Brooke in the parking lot. She walked with her duffel bag over her shoulders. She smiled at Lucas and he smiled back at her, as she gave him a quick peck on the lips . He looked a little distracted and Brooke couldn't help but noticed, he was going into one of his broody moods.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lucas lied, he was still worried about Dan. "What was that with Sarah?"

"Friendly competition?" Brooke tried to put on her best smile but it wasn't working for Lucas. "Okay, but I don't like her Lucas, she's a bitch."

"She's not a bitch," Lucas laughed.

"Don't defend her," Brooke pouted crossing her arms. "You're suppose to be on my side."

"I am always going to be on 'Team Brooke'."

"Promise?"

"I promise Pretty Girl." Lucas leaned down kissing Brooke gently on her lips.

"How cute," they heard a voice interrupt them, the second time today. "Shouldn't you kiddies save that for the bedroom? Preferably mine?"

"What do you want Dan?"

"That's your father?" Brooke asked.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," Dan extended his arms and Brooke took it, he kissed her hand. "I'm Dan Scott."

"And I'm jail bait," Brooke pulled her hand away, she already knew he was creep and disgusting for even trying to flirt with her. "Brooke Davis."

"Davis?" Dan eyes grew wider, the Davis', he had a lot of information on them. "Of Victoria and Robert Davis?"

"That's them, how did you know?"

"Business," Dan simply replied. "Luke don't forget what we talked about this morning, I just might have some things that would further your decision."

"Go away," Lucas barked at Dan.

"It was nice to see you again son," Dan smirked. "And it was lovely meeting you Ms. Davis."

Brooke nodded her head and rolled her eyes as soon as he was further away, "What a pervert! Now wonder you guys don't like him. What did you two talk about this morning?"

"It's nothing important," Lucas lied again. "At least I hope."

**Author's Response**

**brookenlucas4eva03**- Lol, I don't know if you read it over but added one just for you. Hope you enjoyed it.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- Thank you so much for the review. I hope Lucas doesn't hurt Brooke either but it looks like Dan is trying to force him and Sarah seemed pretty pissed off that Brooke didn't pick her. So who knows? Hope you enjoyed.

**tanya2byour21**-Thanks, I am so glad you like it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to post a chapter once a week.

**CheerandBrood323**- I finished school on June 13 but I had to go back to take regents, if you don't know what that is, it's like finals but for the state. So I'm finish with school now and I'm on vacation! I'm glad you love the story, thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed.

**oth234234, flipflopgal, pink5288, Princesakarlita411, Brooke D**.- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story so I couldn't write out full reviews for all of but it is currently three in the morning and I just wanted to get this up for you guys.


	9. Breaking Up Isn't So Hard Is It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update but I had writers block but I don't think that will be much of a problem anymore but school might be. I wish I was finished with it already, I'm so sorry once again and I hope you enjoy the story.)**

Chapter Nine: Breaking Up Isn't So Hard Is It?

The day had finally came. The day of Karen and Keith's wedding and everyone was in a panic, especially Brooke who had to get all the dresses to the church on time. Rachel had woken her up late and now they had to rush to the church with only five minutes to spare. They were lucky that Brooke was a speedy driver and she almost never got caught.

Brooke pulled into the church parking lot, she got out of the car along with Rachel and ran towards the church in their high heels shoes. They entered through the back where everyone was getting ready, they looked for the bride's room. Rachel dragged her towards the door that said bride; Brooke never did good under pressure. Karen was pacing back and forth while Haley and Deb tried to calm her down.

"Brooke you're here," Karen smiled hugging Brooke, she looked towards the dress in Brooke's hand. "Are these the dresses?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded as she handed everyone their dress. "I am so sorry that I am late--"

"You're not late Brooke," Karen laughed at the panicking brunette in front of her. "I called Rachel and told her that you could come late because Keith was little bit behind schedule but since you're here I guess we could get dressed."

"Rachel never told me that," Brooke glared at Rachel, who began to snicker. "I am so going to kick your ass. After the wedding of course."

"Calm down Brookie," Rachel laughed wrapping her arms around and unwilling Brooke. "You know I just like to see you work up a sweat and panic. On a serious note, if we're going to be walking down the aisle in half an hour we have a lot of work to do with that bed hair of yours."

"I'll get started on her hair," Deb said who already had a curling iron in her hair. "Let's go my little fashion designer."

"Right behind you," Brooke skipped off to Deb side as Rachel and Haley began helping Karen put on her wedding dress. "Deb you are going to look like a total MILF in the dress I made you!"

"Does it show of too much cleavage?" Deb asked as she began curling Brooke's hair.

"Yeah." Brooke replied sort of hesitantly.

"Good job Brookie cookie," Deb high five her. "I know all the dresses you made must be divine. You're a great designer Brooke, you'll go far."

"Not according to my mom," Brooke rolled her eyes at the thought. "She doesn't even think I'll make it into a community college."

"Well obviously that means she doesn't know you," Deb combed out Brooke's hair, while trying to catch her eye in the mirror. "You're going to do great Brooke Davis and if your mother doesn't know that by now she doesn't deserve a daughter as sweet as you. Even if she doesn't support you, you know you'll always have Karen, Keith and I."

"That really means a lot to me," Brooke smiled wiping a tear threatening to fall down her eyes. "I love you Deb."

"I love you too," Deb wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "You're like the daughter I've never had."

"And the same goes for me," Karen surprised them as she stood behind them revealing herself in the dress. "I love you all as if you were my own daughters and Deb like the sister I never had and probably never wanted."

"Karen you look so beautiful," Brooke smiled getting out of her seat almost finished with her hair. "You look fresh out of a fairytale book."

"Thank you so much for the dress," Karen smiled twirling around. "Do I look amazing or what?"

Everyone began laughing, they all took a step back to take in the beautiful dress and the stunning woman inside of it. Tears began to form in their eyes as they all moved into a group hug. They moved back removing the tears from their eyes and began laughing again.

"Well let's hurry we have a wedding to go to," Haley grabbed Rachel. "Brooke we'll be waiting for you, remember that you come in after Rachel with Lucas then it's Nathan and I and so on."

"I know Haley," Brooke laughed. "I did planned the walk-in with you and Rachel."

"Just making sure," Haley winked as she dragged Rachel out of the room. "Let's get this show started!"

* * *

_You need a friend __I'll be around _

_Don't let this end __Before I see you again _

_What can I say to convince you _

_To change your mind of me?_

Lucas paced back and forth, Rachel was almost finished with her walk down the aisle and Brooke was still nowhere to be found and neither was Karen. He bit his nailed as he looked back at Nathan and Haley who shrugged, he couldn't believe this was happening. He heard the running of clatter footsteps and turned his head to see who it was. Brooke was running towards him in her red dress smiling, she laced her arms with his and nudge him in the stomach.

"Thought I wasn't going to show?" she whispered as she and Lucas began taking their walk.

"I knew you would show," Lucas replied causing Brooke to smirk. "Okay, I had a little doubt where were you? By the way you look beautiful."

"Thank you and I was--" Brooke stopped in the mix of her sentence as her face began to turn red, she couldn't believe it. "What is she doing here?"

"Who?"

"Her," Brooke pointed her head towards the blond who just winked at her in disgusted. "What is Sarah doing here?"

"I invited her," Lucas shrugged not seeing the problem. "But almost the whole school is here."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free _

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone _

"I'm guessing that wasn't such a great idea?" Lucas sighed hearing Brooke's grunt. "Well this is where leave you, think you can handle it."

"Shut up Scott," Brooke laughed taking her place by Rachel.

The 'Wedding March' began playing and everyone got out of their seats, Karen began walking down the aisle with Whitey by her side. Murmurs could be hear of how beautiful she looked as she walked, people were even asking who made the dress to Brooke pleasure. Karen was at the end of the aisle; Keith stepped down from his position to grab her hand. "We are all gathered her to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the preacher began. "May I asked who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do," the bridesmaid and the groomsmen said. Brooke stared at Lucas throughout the whole ceremony, who looked back at her. Occasionally he would lip the words 'I love you' causing her to blush, she would lip the word back and try to turn her attention to Karen and Keith but Lucas always caught her attention. She noticed that Haley was doing the same with Nathan and Rachel was just pretending to gag each time any one of them did it. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said to Brooke's surprise. "You may now kiss the bride."

Karen and Keith laughed before he began to place a passionate kiss on her lips, the crowd began to 'whoo' especially Brooke, Rachel, Haley and Deb.

"Save it for the honeymoon love birds!" Rachel yelled causing them to split apart and laugh, they ran out the church and into the limo as everyone began clapping and throwing rice after them.

* * *

"I always knew that Karen and Keith would end up making it here," Whitey was giving his toast. "In high school Keith use to just be the kid in the background watching as the popular cheerleader made out with the captain of the basketball team and boy was there fire in his eyes. I knew Keith would find a way to sweep Karen off her feet and when he finally did I remember telling them, 'What took you so damn long?'" The crowd laughed as Whitey held up his glass. "To the bride and groom."

"To the bride and groom," everyone repeated as the music began to play.

Lucas scanned the room for Brooke, she was no longer at the table and he couldn't help but wonder where she had gone. He felt someone approach him from behind and he grinned then smiled, he immediately thought it was Brooke. Lucas turned around and began to place a kiss on the girl lips without opening his eyes, when he pulled back he smiled and slowly opened his eyes. "Way to greet a girl Lucas."

"Sarah?" Lucas jawed dropped with confusion.

"I've should have known from that display from the gym," Brooke shook her head causing Sarah and Lucas to turn their heads shocked. "All I have to say to your skank ass is that you're lucky that this is Karen day because if it wasn't your sorry ass would be on the ground."

"Don't be a drama queen," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you did this to me Luke," Brooke eyes filled with tears as she headed towards the exit.

"Brooke wait," Lucas began running after her when he felt someone grab his arm. "Sarah--"

"So you're more like me than I thought."

"What do you want Dan?"

"If you know what's good for you then you will break up with Brooke Davis," Dan threaten him; Lucas shrugged of Dan and continued walking. "If not for you at least think of her, I mean with what I have on her parents it will keep her living on the street for quite a while."

"You son of a bitch," Lucas began to roll his hand into a fist.

"You wouldn't do this to your mother on her wedding day would you?"

"Screw you," Lucas continued to walk away, he walked out of the exit that Brooke had just left. She didn't get that far, she was in the parking lot leaning against a car sobbing. Lucas began to approach her slowly, he didn't want to hurt more than he already had.

"Brooke?"

"How long?"

"What?" Lucas asked confused. "How long have you've been with her and please don't lie to me," Brooke turned around revealing her red tears stained eyes. "I can't take anymore lying."

"A while," Lucas lied, if he was going to protect Brooke he had no other choice. "I meant to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you."

"Are you in love with her?" Brooke asked tears still streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

"Yes," Lucas lied again, it took all his willpower to not walk over to her and give her a hug and reassured her that everything was alright. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I'm sorry for ever believing that anyone could fall in love with me."

"I think we should just go back to the way it was before," Lucas tried to keep his tears at bay as he spoke. "Before we were friends, Sarah doesn't want me seeing you anymore."

Brooke just nodded her head, Lucas walked back towards the church letting one tear drop fall down his face. Brooke watched him as he left, once he was inside she slide down to the floor not caring if she messed up her dressed and began crying. She was alone, sad and most of all; heartbroken.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading and once again sorry for the long update. Please review if I even still have any readers. I currently can't leave an Author's Response but I will try my hardest to update this tomorrow or some time this week. If I don't it's because my Birthday is tomorrow and everyone planning on me having a party so I have to play along even though I hate parties based around me...lol!)**


	10. It Will Be Alright, Right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**(A/N: I finally got a new computer so I am able to put out an update. I know what your all thinking, 'It's about time!'. I was thinking the same thing...lol! Well I hope you enjoy this chapters and thank you for all the reviews and concern, you guys are the greatest! I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing!)**

Chapter Ten: It Will Be Alright, Right?

Rachel and Haley pushed opened the door, slowly slipping into the room. They could hear sobs coming from beneath the covers lying over Brooke's bed. They hadn't seen everything, just enough to make out what happened. Haley walked over to the bed, kneeling beside Brooke. She laid her hand on what she assumed was Brooke's back and began to rub it in circular motion.

She didn't expect Lucas to pull a stunt like this. She didn't expect that he would leave Brooke lying there so hurt and vulnerable. Haley knew he would do something drastic, she just didn't think that he would go along with a cheating plot line. Rachel kneeled next to Haley and the two stared at each other not knowing how to start off the conversation.

"Was I a game to him this whole time?" they heard a voice from under the covers. "He never loved me, did he? I was just some girl he could fuck every now and then. I wish we would have never moved to Tree Hill because I would have never met Lucas Scott, and I would have never fallen in love."

Her voice was cold and harsh. In a way it almost sounded as if she wasn't herself. It sounded as if someone else was speaking but just using her voice to say it with; the emotion behind her voice could send chills down anyone spine.

"He loved you," Haley began to speak when suddenly, Brooke sprang out the bed revealing her intensely red eyes.

"Bullshit," Brooke yelled pacing across the room. "Nothing but bullshit, Hales."

She walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer; it contained a box marked 'Lucas' on it. She opened the box and held up a diamond necklace. She watched as it dangled in the air, sparkling in the light.

"He gave this to me after he told me he loved me for the third time," she smiled at the memory as her friends looked at her with empathy. "That was the third time he lied to me."

She threw the necklace across the room. Rachel looked at her almost as if she was crazy, she couldn't imagine Brooke throwing any piece of jewelry anywhere. Even in this situation.

"Brookie," Brooke turned her attention to her god sister. "I understand your mad at him and want nothing to do with him, but honestly don't throw perfectly good jewelry. Especially when I wanted to borrow it."

"You can keep it," she shrugged as she threw everything else in the box across the room. "I hate him, I don't ever want to remember Lucas Scott as long as I live."

"Careful what you bitch for," Rachel warned her, jokingly.

"I'm serious," Brooke sat back down. "If I was to never see him again that would be fine, I gave him a chance and he blew it."

"I don't really think he did on purpose," Haley tried to defend him. "You know guys don't think with their heads, they think with their other _head_."

Rachel and Brooke began laughing but stopped quickly when they heard something fall over downstairs. Brooke moved closer to Haley. They heard something else shatter, and were beginning to become frightened not knowing what was going on.

"Rach?"

"Yeah, Brooke?"

"Still got that bat?"

"Nope!"

"Brooke," they heard someone slur, the voice sounded familiar. "Please baby, come down here! I'm so sorry, I love you! Come down here, I need to talk to you! Baby, please!"

"Is that Lucas?" Rachel questioned confused.

"Is he drunk?" Haley asked after her.

Brooke left the room quickly followed by Haley and Rachel. She walked slowly down the stairs to find broken glass on the floor. Lucas was sitting on the floor slumped against the wall, his eyes were red and his hair was disheveled. He reeked of alcohol and cologne, the smell of the two together was very unappealing. Brooke had a hard time walking towards, not because of the smell but because how it would make her feel.

"I'm so sorry," Lucas whispered over and over. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's to late for that Lucas," Brooke turned her head away from him, she could feel the tears well up. "I would really appreciate if you left now."

"Don't push me away," Lucas got up as he heard Brooke scoff. "I need you.""You need me," Brooke laughed to herself quietly. "Lucas I am not pushing you away, I am holding on for dear life but I _needed_ you to _need_ me back. If you could let me go once, what makes me think that you won't do it again. You said you were in love with Sarah, so go be with her and not me."

"Brooke stop it," Lucas yelled at her as he grabbed her arms forcefully.

Rachel pushed in between them, "Lucas, I think it's time that you left."

Lucas looked at Brooke once again who had tears streaming down her face, he nodded his head and walked out of the house. Haley walked over to Brooke, she didn't know what to say. Lucas and Brooke were both her best friends, and all he wanted to do was protect her. She heard a car starting up, she turned to Brooke and Rachel who had the same puzzled looks on their faces.

Haley walked out of the house and saw Lucas in his car, she ran up to the car and began banging on the window. She shouted for Brooke and Rachel who came out seconds after she yelled. Rachel was soon by her side banging on the window also, they were shouting at him to get out but he didn't listen he began driving the car when he came to a sudden halt.

Brooke was standing in the middle of the street, she looked into Lucas' eyes and shook her head. She walked over to the passenger side, causing Lucas to unlock the doors and she got in.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Rachel yelled knowing this couldn't have any good outcome.

"I know what I am doing," Brooke shouted back as Lucas sped off at full speed. "Trust me!"

Haley and Rachel turned to each other knowing that this couldn't end well, Rachel went back into the house and grabbed her car keys. She got in her car followed by Haley. They drove in the direction that Lucas just sped off to, hoping that they were able to catch up with him.

* * *

Brooke immediately buckled her seat as she saw Lucas was beginning to speed past one hundred. She was beginning to get nervous as she noticed he was letting up. His eyes was deeply focused on the road as if he had some type of vengeance with the road that she couldn't figure out. She didn't know what to say, she wanted open her mouth but her body wouldn't let her.

"Lucas slow down," she finally blurted out but that didn't help anything. "I am serious, stop the car before someone gets hurt. I am sure you couldn't live with yourself knowing someone got hurt because of your foolishness.""Tell me you love me," Lucas replied; his eyes never leaving the road.

"What?"

"Tell me you love me," he repeated shifting his gaze to her just for a second. "That's the only way I am going to stop, otherwise where just going to keep going faster."

"No, I won't," Brooke shook her head, causing him to push harder on the pedal. "When you told me you didn't love me tonight, I couldn't deal with the pain and its only been a couple of hours. Lucas, I realize that I've shouldn't have never fallen in love with you. I let you have to much power of my heart and when you broke it, I didn't realize how much it could destroy me. I trusted you! I loved you! I can't do that anymore. I'm sorry."

Lucas was shaking now. He had tears rolling down his eyes, but the expression on his face was clearly anger. The anger wasn't towards Brooke, but towards himself. How could he be so dumb, why can't he just tell her why he said that for. There had to be a better way to protect her because this way wasn't working for either one of them. It was only hurting them more than they were clearly already hurt.

"I'm so sorry," Lucas bent his head down. "I love you, I truly do but I can't keep hurting you like this. I want to be with you, but right now that's not an option. I'm going to love you forever, pretty girl."

Brooke didn't want to break down in front of him, but she couldn't help it. She looked him and smiled slightly, she lifted his head up. His eyes were so red, it almost didn't seem like him. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled with tears still rolling down her eyes, she bit down on her lip and gulped.

"I'm going to love you forever, broody," she smiled as his eyes lit up.

Lucas took his eyes off the road, he was still going a little over hundred. He smiled as he was about to open his mouth he heard Brooke yell:

"Lucas watch out!"

Lucas turned his head to see that they were heading full speed off down a hill, he took his hands off the wheel and covered his face protectively. He could hear the car screech as it swerved of the road and down the hill, it flipped over and began to roll down the steep, narrow hill. Lucas could feel the car being jerked in all directions, it was only a matter of time before he loss consciousness.

* * *

"They couldn't have gotten that far right?" Rachel questioned Haley for the umpteenth time, she needed some reassurance that her friends were alright. "I mean Lucas would never do anything stupid while Brooke is in the car if he truly loved her? Or else everything he said would be bullshit.""Rachel," Haley replied worriedly, she pointed towards the road where she saw skid mark leading off the road. "You don't think it's them do you?"

"No, it can't be," Rachel stopped the car at the side of the road, she opened her door and got out the car. "It couldn't be them Haley, it just can't be. It's not them."

Haley just nodded her head while tears fell from her face, Rachel knew she was worried and her worries only made her worry more. They began walking down the hill, they could see pieces of metal from what seemed to be a car scattered all over the hill. Haley began sobbing, the more she went down the more she recognized from Lucas' car.

"Haley it's not them," Rachel tried to yell at her but her voice was breaking, tears began to form in her own eyes. "It can't be them. Please god, don't let it be them. I can't lose her."

They finally noticed the car at the end of the hill, they began running towards it. The car was upside down and completely falling apart, Lucas' door was completely ripped off while Brooke's seemed to still be intact. Haley ran towards Lucas side and Rachel did the same with Brooke. Haley tried to drag Lucas' body out of the car, he was very heavy so it took a lot of work. When he was finally released from his seat belt she dragged him off to the side, she noticed Rachel was still having trouble.

"Haley the door is jammed," Rachel pulled on the handle with all her might. "Help me."

Rachel pulled on the handle, while Haley pulled on the side of the door. It slowly began to open. Rachel and Haley quickly pulled out Brooke's body, she was banged up worst than Lucas was. You could barely recognize her with all the bruise and the fact that she was drenched in blood, Rachel kneeled down to Brooke.

"Brooke? Brooke?" Rachel began tapping her face. "Come on whore, wake up for me. Please."

"I called the ambulance," Haley wiped the blood from her hand on to her shirt. "They should be here any minute, let's try to get them up the hill."

* * *

"Haley? Rachel?" Karen stormed into the waiting room noticing the girls covered in blood. "How are they doing? Are they okay?"

"Lucas woke up and all he need was stitches and a cast for his arm," Haley explained to Karen. "They said he should be good to go tonight because he didn't have that much damage, the airbags on his side was very good. Unfortunately, Brooke's didn't deploy and she still unconscious. She's going into surgery now."

"I can't believe this," Karen eyes began to well up. "How could Lucas have been so irresponsible? Now Brooke's lying on what could possibly be her death bed. He is in for it when we get back home. I am so sorry Rachel, I can only imagine what you are going through."

Rachel simply nodded her head and went to take a seat, Haley took a seat next to her for comfort. Keith, Deb and Nathan all came a half an hour after Karen arrived, they had to escort the guest and make sure everything was fine at reception before they could leave. Karen had explained the status of Brooke and Lucas' health, they were happy Lucas was alright but still sadden by the fact that Brooke wasn't out of the woods just yet.

Lucas walked out of one the hospital rooms with a doctor by his side, his head was down. He obviously knew what was coming he just didn't know how bad it would be, he looked around in the room. At first they gave him a look of sympathy but that quickly changed, they glared at him and stared him down.

"Mrs. Scott I presume?" the doctor looked at Karen who nodded; still glaring at Lucas. "He's alright, all I am going to need you to do is sign these release forms and make an appointment to have his arm checked in a month or so. Police also wanted a statement from someone who saw the accident but since no one was able to tell what happened they are waiting to see on whether Ms. Davis will press charges."

"Thank you so much," Karen took the chart from the doctor quickly signing her name, she handed it back. "Is there any update on Brooke's condition?"

The doctor looked a little hesitant, Keith walked over to Karen and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm her uncle and the red hair sitting down there is her sister which you probably know," Keith insinuated as the doctor shook his head. "Well she is too much in shock to handle any big news so you can just tell us and we can handle whatever it is from here."

"Well she's out of surgery," the doctor looked at his chart. "She lost a lot of blood to which she needed a blood transfusion, we had some in stock so we able to give it to her in time. She has a total of thirty two stitches, she blew out her shoulder and broke her right femur and she suffered a blow to the head. I'm sorry to say this but Ms. Davis is currently in a coma."

Sobs from Rachel and Haley could be heard from across the room, Deb was comforting the girls and nodded Karen and Keith to go on with what they were doing. Karen didn't know what to say from here. She didn't know whether should be furious that Lucas had caused the accident, sad because Brooke might not have a chance to ever wake up or a mixture of both because it was so much news to handle.

"How often do people in car accident last in comas?" Keith asked curiously.

"Every coma is the same in most cases," the doctor explained. "It could be weeks, months or even years until she wakes up."

"Is there a chance she could die?" Lucas asked in whisper as everyone turned to him.

"Well it all has to do with how she deals in this condition," the doctor answered. "For instance if she catches a fever it could slim her chances of survival because her body isn't in it's usual state of being. Basically her brain is at it lowest state of alertness. Anymore questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no, the doctor nodded his head and left going towards Brooke's room.

"This is all your fault," Rachel got out her seat and began walking towards Lucas. "I thought you loved her, how could you do this to her. How could you do this to me? I thought I was your friend, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Rachel I am your friend and I do love Brooke ve--"

"Don't say that because if you loved her, you would have never hurt her," Rachel whimpered as her voiced began to turn raspy. "And if I was truly your friend you wouldn't take away all had left Lucas because that girl lying on that bed in a coma, is all I have left. You didn't think about me, or her, or anyone here for that instance because if you cared, you would have never done this. All you've shown everyone was how truly selfish you are. Do me a favor and stay away from me and stay away from Brooke when she wakes up. If she wakes up."

"Rachel--"

"Save it Luke," Rachel sighed crossing her arms. "We're not friends anymore, I don't want to hear it."

"Nathan can you take Lucas home?" Karen asked Nathan without giving Lucas one glance.

"No problem, Karen."

"Mom?"

"Save it Lucas," Karen said sternly. "I love you and I am so happy you are alright, but I raised you better than what I've seen and heard tonight. I can't look at you right now, just go home and Keith and I will speak to you in the morning. If you are hungry there is some food that wasn't used at the reception take that and go to bed. If I find out that you have left the house when I come back there will be hell to pay.

"Let's go," Nathan walked out the waiting room not even waiting for Lucas to follow him.

Lucas for the first time experienced what it feels to be isolate. He knew his friends warned him of this but he didn't expect for them to take it so seriously to the point where they didn't seem to care. His own family even turned their back on him, but you can only screw up so many times before something like that happens. He felt guilty enough, not only did he endanger his life but also, his pretty girl.

Nathan and Lucas arrived in the parking lot of the hospital. Nate went straight to the drivers side without even glancing if Lucas needed help with opening the car door. Luckily he managed to, he slipped into the passenger seat and looked at his brother. Nathan turned up the stereo and began driving towards Lucas' house, he got their in no less than fifteen minutes. He stopped the car and turned to look at Lucas, he shook his head and waited for him to get out the car.

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?" Lucas asked furiously, he didn't like being the outcast.

"I'll think about it," Nathan shrugged turning the car back on. "You good to get into the house?"

"Yeah, I think," Lucas nodded his head, at least they still cared for him a little. "See you later Nate."

"Bye Lucas, " Nathan drove off as soon as Lucas what at the front door.

Lucas pushed opened the door after unlocking it, closed it shut then locked it once more. He went straight towards his room, he got into his bed slowly lying on his back. He grabbed the picture of him and Brooke from the night stand, it was a picture from their second date. She was laughing so hard in the picture because he made a goofy face that always made her giggle. He looked on at the picture as he saw little droplet of tears fall onto the glass, he wiped his eyes and kissed the picture.

"Hold on tight, pretty girl."With those words, he finally fell asleep.

**(A/N: I am going to need a big favor from you guys! You see that box below this that says 'Review this Story/Chapter'? Well click and tell me what you think because the more reviews I get the quicker I write...lol! Sorry I couldn't reply in this chapter but I am trying so hard to get back to all you guys which I will so don't worry. What you can worry about is what your going to write about this chapter and hope you don't get beat up...lol! Just kidding. ;) But seriously guys review because it doesn't matter what I think, it's about you guys! So let me hear your opinions and get to writing. And if you are still reading this how come you are not reviewing yet?! Lol! Thanks again for reading everyone!)**


	11. One Question, Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you are all enjoying the holidays! I just wanted to post this knowing I probably wouldn't be around much. Enjoy this chapter and I will try to work on another chapter as soon as possible.)**

Chapter Eleven: One Question, Who Are You?

It's been three weeks since the accident. Brooke still hadn't woking up, but Rachel would stay by her side every moment she could. The only time they were ever apart was when Rachel went to school, or when she went home to change. Rachel left school early the whole week. She had to check on Brooke to see how she was doing. Her teachers understood and told her she could make it up if she did the class work and homework at home.

Brooke bruises were healing, her face swelled down and the bruises on her body turned from a dark purple to a light shade of yellow. Rachel at first thought it was gross, but the doctors explained that bruises were just healing. When Rachel found out people in comas was still aware of what went on, she started talking to Brooke more than she usually did. Sometimes she wished that Brooke would speak back, knowing she would have a witty remark to what's been going in school.

"Well today it was so funny, " Rachel lied in the hospital bed, next to Brooke. "We did cheer practice this morning and Bevin fell off the pyramid, it was so hilarious. She fell on the mat so she was okay, but she flashed most of basketball team because forgot to wear something under her uniform. I know, only Bev. Anyways the squad told me to give you their love and Haley said she will come and visit later."

Rachel sighed as she lifted up her head, she fluffed Brooke's pillow and pulled out a magazine from her book bag. She would read to Brooke everything that was going on, from Britney's comeback to supposedly failing marriage. Rachel put down the magazine, and closed her eyes.

"I was thinking about what you said the night of the accident," she said low enough for Brooke to hear, if she even could. "I wished we never moved here either because you would probably not be in a coma right now, fighting for your life. I just want you to talk to me like you used to. It's so strange not hearing your voice, Brooke. I miss you so much, you don't even understand. I never realized this until recently but you really are my best friend. So, come back to me. Please."

Haley knocked on the door after hearing Rachel's whole speech, she felt bad for the red head. She couldn't imagine what she would have done if it was Lucas or Nathan in that position, she could barely live with Brooke in that situation. When Rachel turned her head, Haley noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie," Haley walked over to Rachel, she wrapped her arms around her. "I see there is still no changes. She'll pull through Rach, I swear she will."

"I hope so," Rachel wrapped her arms around Haley. "So how was the rest of school? Did I miss anything good?"

"Well, nothing I am particularly happy about," Haley sighed, pulling out of the hug. "Nathan and Lucas got in to an argument in the school parking lot and let's just say Nathan said some not so nice things."

"Go Nate," Rachel smiled as Haley laughed and punched her in the arm. "I'm still mad at him. I mean it won't go away, not unless Brooke is alright. That's the only way he could even have a chance at forgiveness."

"It's pretty much the same with everyone," Haley nodded. "Lucas is still my best friend but it's going to take time for me to forgive him. I am pretty sure he not doing to well with this though. Karen and Keith really let him have it the night they came back from the hospital. Karen loosened up on him seeing how depressed he was becoming, but I still think she is disappointed."

"I kind of feel bad in a way," Rachel admitted crossing her arms. "Even though I think he deserves it, he is an outcast to the whole school. Not even Tim would talk to him and you know Tim worships the ground Lucas and Nathan walks on. Whitey demoted him, right? Or is Nathan just captain temporarily?"

"Whitey demoted him," Haley corrected Rachel, she ran her hand through her hair. "I remember when Lucas and I were freshman and he used to try so hard to be captain. He wanted to be on varsity his first year there. Of course he didn't make it but in sophomore year he did. Whitey was really impressed by him, then Lucas introduced Whitey to Nathan. He put both of them on varsity and made Lucas co-captain."

"Remind me of Brooke when she tried out for cheerleading," Rachel smiled, looking back at her best friend. "She wouldn't give up, she became captain her freshman year."

"They are alike," Haley pointed out as Rachel agreed. "Do you think she will forgive him?"

"Honestly?" Rachel asked as Haley nodded 'yes'. "I think she will eventually, it's just Brooke's nature. She may come off as bitch but she's not one. I am the bitch, Brooke is the sweetheart. If she loves him the way I think she does, her love for him will overcome this."

"So did you really mean the whole 'stay away from us' thing?"

"At the time, yes," Rachel thought carefully, she wanted to express her feeling thoroughly. "And right now, yes. In the future, I can't stop him from seeing her if he really wants to. Also pushing Lucas away will probably just make Brooke hate me. I can accept that if Lucas makes her happy, then she'll be happy."

"You're a pretty good god sister, Gatina," Haley joked shoving Rachel shoulder.

"Well, I've been hanging you too much," Rachel laughed, shoving Haley back.

"Something was bound to rub off right?"

"I guess," Rachel groaned, as Haley rolled her eyes. "No I am joking, you're probably the greatest thing that came out of moving here."

"Thanks," Haley smiled, she could tell Rachel was being really genuine. "I miss her, too."

Rachel smiled at the blond beside her, she looked back at the Brooke, lying on the bed. She leaned her head on Haley's shoulder, who began stroking her silky smooth red hair.

* * *

Lucas lied in his bed, he plugged his headphones into his ears. He began playing the song, 'For Blue Skies' on his iPod. It's been three weeks since the accident. He wasn't able to sleep ever since, mostly because he's been having nightmares.

The first week he had dreams about Brooke's funeral, every time he would get up to say something about her a certain red head would say it was all his fault. The second week was different, he began having dreams of the car crash. When the car stop flipping over he would look over to Brooke, who had blood streaming down her face. The words were always the same, _"How could you do this to me?". _The third week wasn't like the other nightmare, if anything it was a good dream, that why it was such a nightmare.

It was him and Brooke at school, they would sit at the round table with their friends laughing and smiling. Rachel and Brooke would have their silly banters, while everyone else sat and watch laughing. When lunch was finally finished, Lucas would walk Brooke to class. She would kiss him, tell him that she loved him and walked away. He wanted that back so bad, he would do anything for that.

Lucas heard a knock at his door, he unplugged his headphones and sat up. It was Karen, probably there to tell him about his latest punishment. She walked over to him and took a seat at the end of his bed, Lucas put his head down the same way he did every time Karen would talk to him ever since the accident.

"How you holding up, kiddo?"

"Not so well," Lucas answered honestly. "I've lost all my friends, my place on the team, my brother and my best friend won't even talk to me. It sucks."

"Well that's the consequences of your actions," Karen moved closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him for the first time in a long time. "Lucas, I love you so much. I am pretty certain your friends love you too, so they will be back. As for Brooke, that's probably going to be something you have to live with for the rest of you life."

"I know," Lucas looked up at his mother, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, mom. You don't deserve to have such a screwed up son."Karen frowned as she pulled him in to another embrace, "Maybe not, but I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world. You may be a screw up, but you are the best thing that ever happened to me and don't you forget that. No matter what you do, I'm always going to be right there even if I don't support it."

"Thanks," Lucas smiled. "Mom can I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Can you take me to see her?" Lucas voice was barely audible.

"I don't know," Karen didn't want to upset Rachel with everything she was going through. "It's the whole Rachel thing, I don't think she would want you to."

"Alright," Lucas agreed, he put his headphones back on.

"But you are suppose to see the doctor and that's final," Karen said to a confused Lucas. "Get dressed right now, Lucas Scott."

"What?"

"Don't talk back," Karen told him sternly. "You are getting that arm checked whether you like it or not."

Karen winked at her son. When Lucas finally realize what she meant, he got up from his bed and hugged her with one arm. "Now get ready."

* * *

Haley watched Brooke while Rachel went home to get a change of clothes. She was currently reading a magazine, but every time she would flip to another page she would look at Brooke hoping her eyes were open. She was disappointed every time. She sighed and continued to read the magazine. Nathan had called her earlier to tell her he was coming soon, he was at practice but he would still check up on Brooke everyday after he was finish.

Haley finally put down the magazine and walked over to Brooke, she grabbed the brunette's hand tightly and kneeled by the side of her bed. Rachel told her that talking to Brooke will probably help, she was willing to try anything to get her friend to wake up.

"Hey Brooke," Haley began not knowing exactly what to say. "It's been a while since we spoke, I remember the first day we met. I thought you were awesome because you put Lucas in his place, no one could do that and I am so glad that you did. Everything is so weird without you here, it's' all changing. We need you to come back. Please tigger? If you were wondering what that was, I made a new nickname for you. I love you, B. Davis."

Haley head tears streaming down her face. She heard a knock at the door and quickly wiped them away, she turned around and saw the last person she expected to be there, Lucas. She got off her knees and quickly stood up placing her hands on hips.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see her," Lucas replied in a hush tone. "I've been dealing this with for the last three weeks. I couldn't live with myself knowing out of all the time she had been in hospital, I didn't see her once. Please don't take this away from me."

"It's not really my opinion that matters," Haley shrugged. "Rachel told you to stay away, I think you should respect her decision."

"Haley, you have to let me see my girlfriend!"

"Your ex-girlfriend," she corrected him.

"I thought you out of all people would understand," Lucas began to raise his voice. "I told you that I had to leave her or Dan would have done worst."

"What is possibly be worst than lying in a coma?""Haley, just let me see her!"

"You lost that right," Haley began to shout back at Lucas. "How could you, Lucas? I thought you knew better than to drink and drive and now look what you've done. I think you should just--"

"Excuse me," they heard a raspy voice coming from the bed behind them.

The two teens, who were just arguing, turned immediately to the bed. Tears began to form in both Haley and Lucas' eyes, but Haley was the one to approach the bed first. She walked over to the brunette who had been in a coma for weeks. She hugged Brooke's fragile body, who looked a little nervous about embracing the blonde back.

"Brooke, I'm so glad your alright."

Brooke looked at Haley just nodding her head, she tried to speak but her voice was hoarse. Lucas grabbed a cup of water and handed it to her. Brooke slowly advance towards the cup, she gently took it from his hands. She took a large drink of water. When she was finish, Haley took the cup from her and placed it on the nightstand next to them.

"I just have one question," Brooke told the two teens who looked at her confused. "Who are you?"

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the twist that I left at the end. Brooke has amnesia! Now you all know what to do...lol! Press the button below this and review this chapter. You all know you want to, so get ahead and push the button...lol! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS!)**


	12. What If I Can’t?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I just want to say how awesome they all were and thanks for reading. I hope you are all enjoying the holidays and having fun. I just wanted to wish you all a Happy New Years and hope you have a good time tonight no matter what you are doing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks so much for reading.)**

Chapter Twelve: What If I Can't?

"What do you mean she doesn't remember anything?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips, questioning the doctor. "Isn't there a pill or something you can give her so she will remember stuff? She just can't wake up after three weeks of being in a coma and not remember anything!"

"Rachel, I don't think yelling at the doctor is going to help," Haley tried to calm the red head down, she was obviously panicking. "The blow to the head is probably why it happened in the first place. I don't think yelling at the doctor is going to help anything. We should just be happy she's awake."

"I'm sorry about this," the doctor told Rachel, who still looked as if she had steam blowing out her ears. "The best thing you can do for her is try and help her to remember things. There's no telling whether she will remember or not but it will help. She will be released later today, we just need to monitor some stuff and if she alright she will be able to leave. Of course she will be on crutches for a few weeks, but her arm seems to be okay and everything seems to be in order."

"Thank you doctor," Karen nodded her head, she watched as the doctor walked away. "Keith talked to Brooke's parents today and they thought it would be best if Brooke stayed with us."

"What?" Rachel turned to Karen confused.

"Of course we told them no," Karen replied quickly in order to calm Rachel down. "But they wouldn't accept that, they said that someone needed to watch Brooke."

"Karen you know I could take care of Brooke," Rachel defended herself. "I don't know when my godparents decide to act like parents, but--"

"Rachel, I know you can," Karen cut Rachel off and grabs her hands. "That's why I was thinking that maybe I could just stay with you girls until Brooke gets better. Of course I will sleep at my house, since I live next door, it won't be a long walk and that way everyone is happy."

"Thank you so much," Rachel hugged the brunette in front of her. "I don't know what we would do without you."

"I'll help out, too," Haley pitched in. "Your not going to be around the café much Karen so I guess I can take a extra shift. I know that Nathan and I could really use the money and we all know if we put Deb up too much she'll go crazy."

"Thanks Hales," Karen smiled. "Speaking of Deb, I have to run by the café and let her know how things are going down here. Haley when Nathan comes can you two give Lucas a ride home?"

"I can walk," Lucas finally entered the conversation.

"It's okay, we'll give him a ride," Haley assured Karen as she left. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged, she began staring Lucas. "Why don't you go in there and talk to her?"

"What?" Lucas and Haley asked surprised.

"Go talk to her before I change my mind," Rachel shifted her weight on to her other foot, crossing her arm. "I mean it's probably killing you not being able to see her for three weeks, so just go."

"Thanks, Rach," Lucas smiled as Rachel just nodded her head. "I owe you."

"Hell yeah you do," Rachel grinned, watching him as he walked away.

"That was surprisingly nice of you," Haley smiled at Rachel, she linked arms with the red head. "What sparked it?"

"I just can't be nice on my own?" Rachel laughed as Haley shook her head 'no'. "Well I was thinking of what you said, after three weeks of being mad at Lucas, I can't be mad anymore. He looks like he's sorry and I kind of miss him. And if you told him I said that I will kill you."

"Whatever Rach-ho," Haley joked, rolling her eyes.

"You bitch," Rachel laughed pushing Haley in to a wall. "Take that!"

Rachel began running through the hospital, Haley gasped and chased after her laughing.

* * *

Lucas walked in to the room slowly, being very careful that he wouldn't scare the brunette lying on the bed. Brooke turned her head slightly towards the door, she flashed her cute little dimples and that was enough to do it for Lucas. He stopped walking towards her, he froze. He wanted to speak to her more than anything in the world, but he couldn't, his mouth wouldn't function.

"Are you alright?" Brooke asked him worriedly. "You're Lucas, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered, surprised he was able to speak. "How you doing, pretty girl?"

"I don't feel like such a pretty girl," Brooke frowned. "I saw all these marks on my face and it looks a little puffy, I hope I look better when this all goes away."

"You do," Lucas whispered. "You're the most beautiful girl I know, with or without all these things on your face."

"That's nice of you to say," she smiles again. "I wish I could remember who you are."

"How is it in the little head of yours?" Lucas asked, reaching for Brooke's hand.

She surprisingly doesn't pull back, "It's so blurry. It's like everything is there but it's just being blocked and no matter how much I try to unblock it, it won't go away. I'm still wondering how I ended up in this hospital bed."

"That's my fault," Lucas bends his head down, he can't look in to her eyes. "I was so stupid, I drove drunk while you were in the car and I drove off a cliff. I'm so sorry, I am such an idiot and I won't blame you if you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Brooke placed her hand under his chin, she pulled his head up to look in to his eyes. "Your eyes, they are so familiar. Never mind that, but I don't hate you. I don't know if the inner me does, but I don't. Everyone deserve a second chance."

"I guess," Lucas nodded his head. "So are you excited about going home?"

"I don't really know," she shrugged. "I can't really remember home life so, don't know what to expect."

"I am so going to get you!" Lucas and Brooke turned towards the door, they saw Rachel run pass quickly followed by Haley.

"They are our friends right?" Brooke asked, laughing at the scene that just unfolded in front of her.

"Yeah," Lucas shook his head, laughing along side Brooke. "They are our crazy friends. You were just like them, always doing something crazy not caring what anyone thought. As long as you were having fun, that was all that mattered."

"I sound pretty awesome," Brooke smiled.

"You are, pretty girl," he held on tighter to her hand. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Brooke stared at Lucas, his eyes were so memorizing. He felt like a totally stranger to her, but she couldn't help leaning in towards him to kiss him. When her lips were just about to touch his, they heard a knock at the door. Nathan stood in the doorway looking at the two confused, his eyes grew larger when he realized Brooke was awake. He ran over to Brooke and hugged her, she looked over his shoulder at Lucas confused.

"I thought you were my boyfriend?"

"This is Nathan," Lucas introduced Brooke to a very confused Nathan. "He's my brother and one of your close friends. She has amnesia, Nate."

"Luke, can I speak with you for a moment?" Nathan smiled at Brooke before walking away, Lucas followed him outside. "Why does she think that you're still her boyfriend?"

"I told her about everything," Lucas explained to his brother. "She told me everyone deserve a second chance, but I know it's not really her judgment. When she remembers exactly what happens, I know she won't want to be with me. So if I am hurting anyone right now, it's me."

"I guess," Nathan shrugged, reaching his hand in to his pocket. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Shutting you out," Nathan looked to the ground. "I didn't mean to, well actually I did. What I mean to say is that I didn't mean to shut you out as bad as I did. You're my brother and no matter what asshole move you make I should boost you up, not tear you down."

"It's alright," Lucas shook his head. "If I were in your position I would be pretty pissed too--"

Lucas was cut off by Rachel grabbing on to him, she hid behind him. Haley stopped in front of Nathan and Lucas looking around for Rachel, she placed her hand on her hips trying to catch her breath. Nathan was about to ask her what was up, but she held up her finger to silent him.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked crossing her arm.

"What's going on?" Nathan turned to Lucas, who shrugged.

"Never mind I see her," Haley jumped in back of Lucas, scaring Rachel. "Any last words?"

"I love you!" Rachel laughed and hugged Haley.

"Now you love me," Haley rolled her eyes. "What are we doing outside?"

"Luke and I was were just having a talk," Nathan wrapped his arm around his wife. "Let's get back in here and see Brooke."

* * *

Rachel walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. She grabbed Brooke's clutches from back of the car and hands it to her as she climbs out. She slowly help Brooke to the front of the house. She unlocks the door and helps Brooke over the threshold. They make their way in to the kitchen where they see Karen, Keith and Deb making dinner.

"Brooke," Karen walks over to the brunette and hugs her. "We're so glad you're home. I don't know if you remember but I'm Karen, we met at the hospital. This Deb, Nathan's mother and this is Keith, my husband."

"I remember him," Brooke smiled as everyone turned their head. "Keith taught me how to drive. You were my driving instructor?"

"Not exactly," Keith laughed along with Rachel. "But I did teach you how to drive."

"It's still a start," Rachel smiled. "Soon you'll remember everything, I promise. I'll help you."

"Thanks," Brooke just flashed the red head another smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Deb."

"Oh sweetie," Deb walked over to Brooke giving her a hug. "I already know you. Well you don't remember me, but I know you very well. You made my awesome maid of honor dress."

"I make dresses?" Brooke looked surprised, she also looked excited.

"Yeah, you made my wedding dress," Karen reminded her. "You also made the bridesmaid dresses too."

"I totally rock," Brooke said, causing everyone to laugh. "Whatever you guys are making smells good."

"We're making Italian," Keith told Brooke. "We heard it's your favorite and we just wanted to make you a special welcome home dinner."

"Oh that's sweet," Brooke smiled at everyone around her. "I'm glad that if I had redo my whole life, I get to do it with you guys if that even makes sense."

"It did," Rachel nodded her head. "But you won't have to redo your whole life, I told you already that you're going to remember everything. The Brooke Davis I know is strong, she doesn't give up when she has to face a challenge. She faces it head on and she conquers all."

"What if I can't be that Brooke Davis?"

"I know you can," Rachel cups Brooke's face in her hand. "You're already that Brooke Davis, you can do anything. Especially with me by your side, we're pretty much an unstoppable force."

"I guess," Brooke laughed as Rachel did the same. "Can I get some food? I'm starving!"

"You heard her," Keith told everyone, clapping his hand. "The Queen B is hungry, we must feed her. Chop, chop!"

Brooke started laughing along with everyone else, "Yes we would not want to upset the Queen."

"Are you sure you have amnesia?" Rachel raised her eyebrow at Brooke. "Sound like the same old Brooke to me."

"You're just jealous," Brooke joked. "Sit next to me, you have a lot to catch me up on. This can take all night."

**(A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! Now I am going need the favor I asked you guys last time. ****You see that box below this that says 'Review this Story/Chapter'? Well don't just stare at it, click and leave me the most awesome reviews that you guys have been doing that last couple of months. Thanks again so much for reading, you guys are awesome and you're reviews are the best. They make me glad to be on Team Brucas with my Brucasers. Once again have a Happy New Years!****)**

**Special Shout Out To: BabyBlueBrooke03, tanya2byour21, flipflopgal, CheerandBrood323, brucas333, Sophia-Chad, Brucas3Naley23, BDavisLScott23, IamCaroline, BLove13, BrOoKe DaViS23, Princesakarlita411, sumerlove LB4ever, Raqndomer, Brucas10, BRUCAS1, sophiannabella, rosseyanna, Long Live BRUCAS, othfan326, MissTeasee, AmbroCoo, BL-CS, Brucas2006, PeterClaire, HurtsWayTooMuch, TREE HILL GAL, PrettyGirl123, silverfoxx01, ristin1416, ReenaP87, Andrea8 , Idon'tknowyet, pink5288, Brooke D., , CrazyBrat6677, brucasroxx, B., brookenlucas4eva03 , stephy04, , Hot Boy Wayne, WhiteRose0925, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, oth234234, othfan22, Storyteller247, Brucas True Love.**

**Sorry if I missed anyone, but these are all the reviewers I found from the start to end so I just wanted to make sure I gave you guys a special shout. Thank you so much for reading the story and reviewing! I also want to think people who favorite and alerted this story, thanks so much for reading! Happy New Years! (Also, it wouldn't hurt to see a review from all of you again, just saying, even it is just one word. Lol! You rock!)  
**


End file.
